


The Art of Giving

by Solkatt2410



Series: I run to you [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Athlete Naruto, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Sasuke, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sasuke in skirts and dresses, Sex Toys, Swearing, jerking off, laughing during sex, strenght kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: It had been less than a week, and with his own busy schedule and Naruto’s increased training in preparation for the race, they had barely had time to talk, falling into bed and asleep before they could do more than kiss. To put it bluntly, Sasuke was an insecure ball of anxiety and gods, he missed the stupid jokes, bad puns, the discontinuous humming and the bickering. But most of all, he missed Naruto’s warmth and sunshine grin.It's been a long, hectic week, and all Sasuke wants is to see his boyfriend's smile. He gets more, a lot more, than a smile.





	The Art of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit, this thing was supposed to be up months ago but it kept growing and growing and growing. But finally, it's done! All it took was two full days of travelling and a week in the fells in between.
> 
> Naruto’s Kishimoto's, just borrowing.
> 
> Also, not beta'd, but I've proofread repeatedly. Tell me if you spot something tho.

Sasuke sighed as he unlocked the front door to his home, eyes almost shut in exhaustion, feet dragging. He had slept badly, waking up to Naruto already gone, and the day had steadily gotten worse. The fact that Naruto’s phone kept auto-returning a polite message telling him Naruto was currently not receiving notifications every time he sent the man anything worried him, and worried was an understatement because the sick, empty ache in his chest was terrifying. What if Naruto regretted what had happened and just hid it too well? It had been less than a week, and with his own busy schedule and Naruto’s increased training in preparation for the race, they had barely had time to talk, falling into bed and asleep before they could do more than kiss. To put it bluntly, Sasuke was an insecure ball of anxiety and gods, he  _ missed _ the stupid jokes, bad puns, the discontinuous humming and the bickering. But most of all, he missed Naruto’s warmth and sunshine grin.

Sasuke kicked his shoes off, noting absently that something smelled very nice but dismissing it as coming from their neighbours, and trudged into his own bedroom. He nearly ruined the carefully wrapped gift sitting innocently on top of his bed when he made to face plant on it, barely looking up from the floor in time.

"What the..." Sasuke mumbled, putting his bag down as he stared at the rather large box, noting that the bed had been made as well at the same time. 

It was a surprisingly elegant gift, wrapped in black paper and tied with a golden lace ribbon with a big bow. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sasuke pulled the box into his lap and unwrapped it carefully, folding the paper and the ribbon as he went. He opened it with some apprehension, unsure of what to expect, and found a letter addressed to him in Naruto’s familiar scrawl that he set aside for the moment, more interested to see what the fabric beneath it was. 

The first thing he found was a white peasant skirt in at least three layers, ridiculously soft and fluffy. It was followed by a ruched purple top and a gray wrap shawl, ending in long fringes. A simple, classy dress in burgundy red followed, and Sasuke smiled at the long sleeves. He flushed then chuckled quietly as he pulled a pair of underwear, white and lacy, and a package of new stockings out of the box, and realized Naruto must have checked his sizes at some point. The last article was a gorgeous A-line dress, dark blue lace over black with three-quarter sleeves and an accompanying black cinch leather belt. 

Good God, Sasuke loved him. 

He shucked all of his clothes, happy he still felt and smelled clean after last night's shower, and pulled on the new underwear, the skirt and the top. Then he found a hairbrush and put his hair up in a messy bun that let his bangs fall forward freely, before he picked up the letter and opened it.

_ Hi love, _

_ I'm sorry we haven't had time to talk properly in days, I miss you. I'll be home around 18, don't bother cooking, I got that covered. I hope you liked your awesome gift, but you're welcome to wear whatever you want, of course.  _

_ And Sasuke, I'm not leaving you or leading you on. You don't have to be so careful. Please wake me if you have nightmares. _

_ Love you, _

_ //Naruto _

Sasuke flushed hotly, both embarrassed and touched, and shut his eyes against the burning itch, pressing the heels of his hands against them hard as he cleared his throat violently. He counted his breath until it evened then shook himself and wiped his hands on his discarded t-shirt. At least this explained why he was so tired, if he had been having nightmares bad enough to wake Naruto up in the middle of the night. He knew he sometimes talked in his sleep, especially if he was anxious, and just hoped he had not said anything too weird.

“Sasuke?” Naruto called softly from the living room and Sasuke jumped, surprised to hear his voice. 

He rose from the bed, tucking his bangs behind his ears nervously as he went to open the door, finding Naruto standing a few steps back, dressed to the nines in a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a dark gray vest. Sasuke almost smiled at the burnt orange tie that protested the man’s unusual choices with muted defiance.

“Hi,” he murmured and Naruto beamed, thousand watt grin brightening the entire room.

“Hi,” he echoed, gaze wandering down his body and then darting back up, grin widening. “You liked them.”

“Hn,” Sasuke hummed, brushing a hand over the skirt with a small smile, and Naruto’s expression softened and he held a hand out. Sasuke rolled his eyes but took it and let the man pull him into a hug. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Naruto’s chest and rested his head on the man’s shoulder, body suddenly heavy as he relaxed all at once.

“How are you?” Naruto asked quietly, his concern obvious, and Sasuke shrugged a little.

“Tired,” he replied and Naruto held him a tighter, nearly lifting him off the ground, and Sasuke pressed closer, heat rushing to his cheeks.

“Too tired? I made dinner but if you need to sleep that’s fine,” Naruto worried and Sasuke leaned back and kissed him gently, a soft press of closed lips.

“No, I’m okay. What did you cook? It smells really good,” he questioned, barely a hand away, and Naruto smiled.

“I made  _ gemista _ ,” he said and Sasuke pressed his forehead against Naruto’s with a sigh.

_ God _ , he was  _ so  _ in love with him.

“You bought me clothes, cleaned, made the bed, dressed up,  _ and  _ cooked my favorite dish. Whatever you think you did or didn’t do, you’re forgiven, and Jesus, you’re spoiling me,” Sasuke mumbled, not needing to look to know Naruto was grinning again.

“I wanted to take you on a date, but after the week we’ve had, I thought you’d might prefer staying home. So I tidied up and cooked food in between training, and I asked Dad and Uncle to let me off early,” he replied and Sasuke rubbed their noses together gently, mute with the floodwave of affection spreading through his chest. Naruto’s beam became even more pronounced, his cheeks tight and nose scrunching with joy, and Sasuke gasped when the man disappeared from his loose embrace, arms suddenly tight around his waist instead. He yelped when Naruto hoisted him up without much effort and clamped his hands over his shoulders, staring down at him in wide-eyed surprise. Naruto forestalled his rant by grinning up at him with a soft, “You’re amazing.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but leaned forward and kissed him, cupping his head in his hands, brushing his thumbs over Naruto’s scarred cheeks.

“Dumbass. Put me down,” he ordered when they split and Naruto chuckled and obeyed, setting him down gently. Sasuke leaned into his side as they headed for the prepared kitchen table and covered Naruto’s hand with his own when the man wrapped an arm around his waist and put it on his hip.

“Feeling better?” Naruto murmured and Sasuke sighed, nodding.

“Much.”

Naruto kissed his temple then let go and went over to the stove while Sasuke sat down at the table in his preferred seat. He put his elbow on the table and leaned his chin in his hand as he watched Naruto pull a casserole pan out of the oven, full of tomatoes stuffed to bursting.

“Hot hot hot hot, fuck,” Naruto swore as carried the pan to the table and Sasuke snorted.

“Use more than one glove, moron,” he murmured, already reaching for the spoons as Naruto jumped around, waving his hands through the air. “And put water on it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Naruto groused, blowing on his fingers, and Sasuke looked up slightly, glaring.

“Tap. Now,” he ordered and Naruto sighed in defeat and did as ordered, turning the cold water on and flushing his hands to Sasuke’s satisfaction.

“Do you like the tomatoes?” Naruto asked over his shoulder and Sasuke hummed, cutting the ones he had put on his plate open to cool them down faster.

“They smell amazing,” he replied and Naruto beamed, twisted half-way around to look at him but obediently keeping his hands in the cold water.

“Good! They’re a pain in the ass to make so I’m happy you like them!”

“Hn,” Sasuke agreed, busy blowing a piece cool enough to eat, and Naruto chuckled at him, but it was fond and warm more than it was teasing and Sasuke found he did not mind.

He liked making the man laugh.

“Am I done now? I’m hungry too,” Naruto complained and Sasuke sighed and set his fork down, getting up and walking over to the sink to look at Naruto’s hands.

“Yeah, you look fine. Try to be less of a moron next time,” he admonished and Naruto flicked water at his face, making him jerk back to avoid it.

“Go eat, princess,” Naruto laughed and Sasuke huffed but did sit down and resumed demolishing his  _ gemista _ .

Naruto joined him a moment later but Sasuke ignored him momentarily in favor for his food. Naruto had served himself and been eating for a while when Sasuke finally slowed down, half-way through his second  _ gemista _ .

“How’s training?” he asked and Naruto glanced up and smiled.

“It’s good. Brutal, but good. I get to do so much more strength training and it’s actually really fun. Especially the monkey bars,” Naruto replied, chuckling, and Sasuke smirked.

“Well, you always were a bit of a monkey,” he teased and Naruto grinned at him, but it was surprisingly sharp even if it was not menacing.

“Just you wait, when I can bench press your weight you won’t be so cocky.”

Sasuke was not going to blush. No. Nope. Just,  _ not going to blush-- _

“Heh, like that, wouldn’t you?” Naruto laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes and busied himself with opening one of the beers on the table, pleased to note it was still completely cold. He glanced up when Naruto continued talking, murmuring, “I wasn’t planning on anything intimate tonight, but if-”

“It’s fine,” he interrupted and added, at Naruto’s confused look, “I’m tired. I’d very much like to take you to bed but I’m fairly sure I’d be asleep before we got anywhere.”

“Yeah, me too,” Naruto agreed with a soft smile and Sasuke hummed, nodding once. “But I’m definitely making it up to you tomorrow.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, half-embarrassed, half-pleased, and resumed eating. Naruto chuckled and did the same but the silence did not last long.

“So how’s your week been?” Naruto asked and Sasuke groaned, loudly, and got a sympathetic smile. “That bad, huh?”

“Probably worse than what you’re imagining,” he grumbled and Naruto gestured at him, an invitation to rant that Sasuke only hesitated over for a second before he jumped on it. “I had so many customers come in with no clue what they wanted, expecting me to telepathically figure it out without them using words, and it drives me up the fucking wall. I mean, yeah, it’s a creative business so of course it relies a lot on me, but at least give me  _ something _ . I can’t make something you will like out of thin air, it’s impossible, and the next person to tell me ‘whatever you like’ and then doesn’t like the end result is going to be thrown out the window, I  _ swear _ .”

He stabbed angrily at the tomato on his plate as he took a deep breath, trying to lower his volume before he was legit screaming.

“I mean, how hard is it to at least give me a fucking  _ color _ ? And with today’s bloody fashion 90% of them wear black and white. Black and white! How boring can you get? I mean, yes, I wear dark clothes too but at least there’s  _ some  _ color! Like, you’re so simple, I just go for my reds and yellows and I get fields of poppies, maples in autumn, deserts and sunsets. Hinata is a wonder, it’s gray storm clouds and purple wisterias and bushes of lilacs. Sakura is all passion, fiery reds and lively greens, Ino is all about subtle but important changes, and your father is oceans and sunshine. But I know these people, it’s  _ easy _ .”

“I’m  _ simple _ ?” Naruto echoed and Sasuke shrugged, only semi-aware of the note of incredulity in the man’s voice as he finished his  _ gemista _ .

“Yeah, simple. Comfortable, easy,  _ safe _ . I know you, I get you, and I’ve always painted with you on my mind, with reds and oranges and bonfires and blue skies and purple bruises and leaves in your hair and tan skin and smiles and wild and free and it’s so  _ relaxing _ . It’s like coming home. Like you’re there, with me, honest and true and safe,” Sasuke sighed, shoulders lowering as he settled in his skin, opening his eyes, unaware he had closed them as smooth oils and watery pastels mixed in his mind.

Naruto was crying, eyes wide-open but blurry and blank with fat drops rolling down his cheeks.

“What,  _ fuck _ , I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Sasuke rambled as he jumped out of his seat, rushing around the table, and Naruto wrapped his arms tight around his waist and buried his face against his stomach, shaking. Sasuke hugged him close, petting his hair and rubbing his back as he whispered comforting nonsense, still apologizing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean you’re simple as in you’re stupid because you’re  _ not _ , shhh, I’m sorry, Naruto, love, you're really amazing, okay?  _ Shhh _ , Gods, love-”

“No, it’s okay,” Naruto mumbled, holding on, and Sasuke made a harsh noise of protest.

“No, clearly it  _ isn’t _ , you’re-”

“No, it _is_ ,” Naruto insisted, pushing back to look up at him, and Sasuke frowned deeply, heart aching as he reached out to wipe tears from his cheeks. “It just hit me really hard, okay? Not that you used the word simple, I’ve been called worse, but that _you use_ _me as inspiration_. You’re always ranting about finding things to paint. I had no idea you painted me as well. That _I’m_ a part of _your painting_.”

Sasuke frowned, bewildered.

“I thought-… you didn’t know?” he asked softly and Naruto shook his head vehemently, rubbing his cheeks dry, and Sasuke set his hands on his shoulders instead, off-kilter. “I assumed- ‘S just, none who know us both has looked at my original work and haven’t asked if it was you, or at least related to you. Naruto, your dad came in to my studio once and took one look at the walls then winked at me and told me to take good care of you.  _ Two years ago _ .”

Naruto gaped up at him and Sasuke smiled uncertainly.

“I’ve been in love with you for so long, of course it’s made its way into my work,” he mumbled and God, he hoped Naruto was going to say something soon because that was his  _ heart _ , right there, vulnerable and bare, and if Naruto wanted to he could rip it apart with just a few words.

“Holy hell…” Naruto breathed and Sasuke’s smile wobbled a little, brow knitting. Then Naruto stood suddenly, chair screeching across the floor, and Sasuke gasped as the man crushed him against his chest, arms tight around him and head pressed against his own. “Sasuke,  _ Sasuke _ ,  _ love _ , that’s insanely flattering,  _ thank you _ . I’m so glad you want to paint me.”

Sasuke wriggled his arms free and wrapped them around Naruto in return, hands clutching at the back of his shirt as he pressed his face into his shoulder, relief making him weak.

“Good,” he mumbled thickly and Naruto hummed happily, rocking him slightly.

“Show me,” he urged and Sasuke sighed, holding on a moment longer.

“Hn. Where’s my phone?” he asked and Naruto turned them around and pushed him down on the empty chair, kissing his forehead with a grin.

“Wait there, I’ll get it.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, overwhelmed by the blond’s unexpected enthusiasm. Naruto was gone and back in less than a minute, handing him his phone and then moving to hang over his shoulder, arms wrapped around his middle again.

Sasuke unlocked it, not caring that Naruto could see his password; he knew the blond respected everyone’s privacy. He clicked his way through it until he reached one of his private folders within the gallery and unlocked it by entering a familiar name. Hundreds of photos started to load and he held it up in a silent offer, letting Naruto hold it himself.

“Whoa, these are so nice…” Naruto murmured, crouching down on the floor beside him and stretching his arms out across his lap, chin on his thigh to scroll through the photos. Sasuke smiled a little as he watched him linger on pictures of sunshine and flames, burying a hand in his wild hair and petting it with hardly a thought. Naruto angled the phone back so he could see properly as he stopped scrolling and said, “I like this one, but when did you paint it?”

Sasuke studied the image, recalling the feel of his old brush and an aching heart, and sighed.

“Four, maybe five years ago? I think we were just starting college, some time before we moved in together,” he answered and Naruto gaped at him, eyes wide.

“You could paint like  _ that  _ before college?” he asked and Sasuke hummed, half-shrugging.

“Not consistently. I didn’t have much time to practice outside of school and well, my parents weren’t entirely thrilled with me choosing a career as an artist.”

Naruto snorted, mumbling as he continued flipping through the images,

“That’s an understatement.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, resuming petting Naruto’s hair, and added, almost as an afterthought, “At least they don’t bother me about it now.”

“You’re selling to some of the country’s most high profile people, large corporations and city councils, and doing commissioned pieces. If they were still complaining, I’d yell at them,” Naruto promised without looking up and Sasuke smiled slightly, the old half-threat familiar and still as welcome as the first time he had heard it.

Naruto had always been viciously protective of those dear to him and even though fists had been replaced by words, he still was.

“Hey, wanna actually paint me? Like, I mean, not as inspiration but actually me?” Naruto asked and Sasuke stilled, frozen with his fingers tangled in blond strands, and had to take a second or two to stop gaping before he could respond.

“Do you mean… like paint a picture of you? Or use you as canvas and  _ paint  _ you?” Sasuke breathed and Naruto looked up, brow knit, and started to say something but cut himself off,

“I-.. You, do you want that?”

Sasuke swallowed because he  _ was  _ tired, dammit, but this was such a long-time thought, a fantasy that had developed and changed and had different meanings over a span of several  _ years _ .

“Hn,” he grunted, not trusting his voice, and nodded sharply, meeting Naruto’s gaze steadily and hoping that would convey the rest of what he was not saying.

Naruto smiled and rose, kissing his cheek as he handed him his phone back.

“Then I’ll be your canvas,” Naruto murmured, voice soft and sultry, and Sasuke caught his cheek in his palm when he made to move and pulled him into a long kiss that slowly softened into little pecks. Naruto chuckled and pressed another kiss to his lips then said, “I got dessert, do you want some?”

“Hn,” Sasuke hummed, letting him go and leaning back in the chair again. “What is it?”

“Lemon sorbet, from that ice cream brand you like,” Naruto replied as he picked up the plates and Sasuke made to help him but stopped moving at the sharp glare he got along a finger in his face. “Sit, stay. I’m doing this, you can do the dishes another day.”

“Fine,” he sighed and settled, picking up his phone again, and Naruto cleared the table quickly, stacking the dishes in the sink and putting the leftover gemista on the stove.

“See, done!” Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Hn.”

“You and your ‘hn’-s,” Naruto complained as he opened the freezer and Sasuke arched an eyebrow, amused at the ease with which Naruto set himself up.

“Hn.”

“Ass,” Naruto laughed and Sasuke savoured the sound, smiling softly down at his phone that was still showing one of the paintings Naruto had inspired.  He heard Naruto open the package of sorbet and the clatter of a pair of bowls but glanced up from his gallery of paintings first when the man asked, “Do you want a little or a lot, love?”

“A little,” he answered and Naruto hummed in acknowledgement. He came back to the table a moment later, carrying the bowls, and placed one in front of Sasuke with a flourish and a bow that made him chuckle. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome,” Naruto replied, sitting down next to him as he took the bowl and then pulled his knees up, leaning back in the chair. 

Sasuke finished the sorbet slowly, savouring the tangy lemon ice. Naruto alternated between looking at him with a soft affection that made him squirm a little and glancing towards the living room. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder after the fourth time in as many minutes.

"Are you waiting for something?" he wondered and Naruto jumped and chuckled, shaking his head as he reached up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit that made Sasuke straighten. "Naruto?"

"It's nothing," he replied and Sasuke relaxed slightly at the lack of worry in his voice but repeated with a healthy dose of scepticism,

"Nothing?"

Naruto hummed and glanced away and Sasuke realized with sudden clarity that he was embarrassed.

"It's fine," he murmured, dropping the subject, and Naruto glanced up and watched as he ate the last spoon of sorbet and kept the cold piece of metal in his mouth, playing with it as he stared back calmly. 

Naruto dropped his gaze with a soft groan and mumbled something Sasuke only partly caught but it was just enough to make him blush. 

"What?" he asked, pulling the spoon away, and Naruto gave him a wry smile and rose, holding his hand out. 

"Come on."

Sasuke set the bowl down and took the man's hand, rising and allowing Naruto to pull him into a soft kiss. Naruto linked their fingers as they walked into the living area and Sasuke glanced around, surprised to see the furniture had been moved to create a spacious area on the floor. Naruto stopped and dug his phone out of his pocket, fiddling with it for a moment before the entertainment center started playing a soft tune, then he looked over, shoulders half-lifted defensively.

"Is it too cheesy?" he asked and Sasuke snorted softly. 

"An understatement. I love it," he replied and Naruto’s kicked-puppy look immediately brightened into a hopeful grin. 

"Really?"

"Hn." Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto his other hand as well as the man stepped away from the dresser he had left his phone on. He let Naruto move them into a waltz and murmured as he glanced up slightly to look him in the eyes, "It's very you."

"Good." Naruto grinned and leaned down to kiss him again, his arm warm and firm around Sasuke’s back. Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto’s shoulder when he got his lips back and breathed out a deep humming sigh as he relaxed.

The songs changed smoothly through a playlist of romantic ballads, soft jazz and calm waltzes, and Naruto held him close and danced him through them all. They changed position a couple of times as the music swelled and one or both of them wanted to actually dance, with twirls and showy steps that made Sasuke’s new skirt flare out around their legs. Mostly they stayed pressed close together, swaying more than dancing, and Sasuke found himself listening to Naruto’s heartbeat after a while; a steady double-thud that lulled him into a dreamy state between awake and asleep.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered and Sasuke hummed questioningly, eyes shut and body heavy. "Should we go to sleep?"

"Hn.." Sasuke sighed and barely moved beyond putting his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto made no comment and instead bent down slowly with him and caught him under his knees and back and lifted him up, bridal-style. 

Sasuke blinked and then Naruto was carefully lowering him down on his bed, the new clothes gone from it between a breath and the next and then warm hands were gently pulling his clothes off. He grumbled when Naruto made him sit up to pull the top off but the man tucked the cover down around him a moment later, a hand stroking his back. There was a gap of time during which the bed went from cool to cosy warm and then Naruto climbed in behind him. Sasuke waited a second or two until he figured the blond should have mostly settled, then he rolled around and pressed his nose into Naruto’s chest, the short curly hairs soft against his skin, and wrapped his arm around the man's waist. He bore the jostling around with minimal complaint and Naruto relaxed with a hand playing with his hair and the other stroking his shoulder moments later. And then he was gone, heavy and floating at once, warm and content. 

Naruto smiled as Sasuke fell asleep, figuring it would probably take an earthquake to wake the man up for once. He hoped he had managed to reassure him enough to sleep undisturbed, without the nightmares born from performance anxiety and a stressful week.

Sighing, he hoped he had turned his morning alarm off or there might be a rude awakening in store for them. Not about to move, he put it out of his mind with the same technique he used to focus when he was competing, and pressed a kiss to the top of Sasuke’s head. 

“Love you,” he breathed and - to his surprise - Sasuke’s arm tightened around his waist for a moment and the man shifted closer even though they were already pressed together. Smiling, he shut his eyes and allowed himself to drift off. 

* * *

Sasuke woke slowly, drifting in the realm just between awake and asleep for an eternity before he actually opened his eyes. He blinked against the brightness revealing the intricate pattern of his striped black and white wallpaper, bewildered. He rarely slept past 9 o'clock, woken up either by nightmares or the light, and he squinted at his alarm sitting on the bedside table, getting the small hands to focus with some trouble. 10:56.

“What the fuck?” he mumbled, voice thick with residual sleep, and a soft noise of protest behind him made him tense. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he found Naruto still sound asleep next to him, sprawled out towards the other edge of the bed. He had kicked his cover off - no surprise there, the man could not lie still - and was thus completely naked. Sunlight was leaking in through the window to play over tan skin and blond hair, painting him in golds and oranges, trailing shadows over planes of defined muscle and along the arch of his morning wood. Sasuke sucked in a breath through his teeth, eyes wide and stomach clenching with a mixture of fierce affection and want.

Twisting around, Sasuke shoved his own cover down to press against Naruto’s warm skin, snuggling up to him until he could put his head on his shoulder. He trailed his fingertips over Naruto’s stomach, marveling at the smoothness and warmth, and sighed as he skirted around his navel, tantalizing close to his erect member. 

Naruto sighed contentedly and moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders, holding him close.

“You can touch, you know,” Naruto mumbled, speech slurred but clear enough, and Sasuke hummed, cheeks hot.

He had clearly overestimated how deeply asleep Naruto was.

The next time his exploring hand swept close to Naruto’s cock he did not stop and brushed over it as well, gaze following intently. Naruto made a soft noise and nuzzled his hair, hips arching in both invitation and an attempt to get closer to his hand. He swept across Naruto’s thigh, caressing down the inner side and up over the junction between thigh and body, sliding his palm over the thick base.

“Sasuke,” Naruto murmured, soft and syrupy, and Sasuke twitched in the lace boxers he still was wearing, hardening rapidly.

“Hn?” he questioned quietly, curling his fingers around Naruto as he moved up, tightening his hold gradually until he had a nice, comfortable grip. He rubbed his thumb over the mushy head, smearing a drop of precome around slowly. Naruto sighed, deep and content, and traced a pattern over the back of Sasuke’s slow moving hand.

“How are you feeling?” Naruto asked softly and Sasuke’s gaze followed his questing fingers as he mulled through his answer. 

“Good. Also like I could ride you for an extensive amount of time," he answered, equally soft, and Naruto stiffened with a sharp inhale and throbbed against his fingers. Sasuke glanced up, smirk widening at the sight of Naruto’s fiery blush, obvious even through his tan skin. “Would you like that?”

Naruto's eyes were a little wild when he opened them and met his gaze, and Sasuke gasped when Naruto suddenly rolled them, pinning him against the mattress.

“ _ Fuck _ , Sasuke,” Naruto rasped against his shoulder, lips grazing his skin, and Sasuke arched up against him with a moan.

“Yeah?” he wondered, voice breathy, and Naruto growled, sucking a stinging bruise into his skin. 

Sasuke arched against him, lace slipping up as Naruto grinded down, meeting his insistently rolling hips. 

“Fuck,” Naruto repeated, voice half-choked with desire and nearly brittle with how light it had gone. Sasuke could relate. “Lube?” 

Sasuke gestured towards the nightstand with one of his trapped hands, murmuring,

“In the drawer.”

Naruto wasted not a breath before he reached out and yanked the drawer open, retrieving the tube Sasuke kept there. Naruto hesitated over something and Sasuke made a questioning noise of protest.

“What?” he asked and Naruto cleared his throat and pushed himself up on one arm, dropping the tube beside them and then reaching back for something else.

“What’s this?” he questioned and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sight of the smooth glass weight resting in his palm.

“A plug, obviously. Dumbass,” he snarked, impatient, and Naruto frowned, bewildered.

“A what?” Naruto asked, arching an eyebrow, and Sasuke gaped at him, incredulous.

“A butt plug? Have you never-  _ how? _ Don’t you watch porn?”

“Not so much, no. Occasionally, but I rarely feel like I need any… inspiration,” Naruto replied, studying the glass plug with interest, and Sasuke dragged his now free hand through his hair, sighing.

“Put it back if you’re not going to use it,” he demanded crossly and Naruto chuckled and did, closing the drawer again with a teasing grin.

“Yes, your Highness,” he replied and Sasuke snorted, tugging the man back into his arms and rolling on top of him again, making sure to situate himself right across Naruto’s crotch. He wiggled a little, revelling in the feeling of Naruto’s hard cock against him and the drag of lace over his own, and Naruto’s hands flew to his hips like clamps, holding on tightly.

“Want to watch me?” Sasuke offered and Naruto bit his lip, eyes flickering with indecision between his gaze and his hands.

“I don't know,” Naruto complained with an exasperated huff and Sasuke chuckled, dragging his hands over Naruto’s stomach.

“How about you get to relax this time and then you can make it up to me later?” he suggested and Naruto nodded with a sudden leer. Sasuke rolled his eyes but he knew affection was seeping through his facade as he mockingly remarked, “You know, it's not like this is the last time we're going to have sex. You'll get your turn.”

“I know, but I missed you,” Naruto pouted and Sasuke swore at the heat immediately burning in his cheeks. He slapped at Naruto's stomach half-heartedly as he listed to the side and shimmied out of the lace boxers, dropping them on the floor to be moved at a later time. Naruto was staring when he glanced back and Sasuke arched an eyebrow in question, making him chuckle. “You look really good in those, y'know.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, smirking as he nabbed the lube and crawled over the man, sitting on his thighs. Naruto caressed his legs, brushing over his cock and teasing it fully hard again while Sasuke watched him, lips stretched in a content little smile of pleasure.

“You're gorgeous,” Naruto murmured and Sasuke hummed, arching back and resting on his hands as tan fingers curled around him, pleasure curling like flames in his belly.

Naruto teased and touched until Sasuke was rocking into his grip with breathy moans, leaning back further to get leverage for his thrusts. He could feel how his body tightened, heat pooling in his loins, and finally batted Naruto’s hands away as his abdomen clenched deliciously.

“What-” Naruto started but he fell silent as Sasuke slid to the side and spread his legs wide, pressing his feet against the bed as he squeezed lube over his fingers, rubbing the gel a little warmer before slipping between his legs to brush over his hole.

Biting his lip, Sasuke threw Naruto a burning look and let his head fall back as he sank his middle finger inside himself. The smooth slide was delicious, cold gel tickling and teasing sensitive nerves, and definitely not enough. Moaning softly, he joined a second to the first as he slid out and back inside, arching into the pressure and the stretch with a gasp. He had a rhythm in no time and used his free hand to grab ahold of his thigh, countering the push as he strained into the pleasure. 

“Holy fuck, Sasuke..” Naruto murmured, the bed shifting with his movements, and Sasuke jumped in surprise when careful hands palmed his ass and squeezed gently.

“H-hm?” he moaned, questioning the blond’s involvement, and Naruto let out a shaky sigh that ghosted over his shin.

“Can I join you?” he asked and Sasuke flushed, heat washing over his face and down his chest, muscles clenching hard in a wave of want.

“Yeah, God, yes,” he babbled and a small laugh bubbled out between gasps of pleasure as Naruto beamed down at him with stupid amounts of affection in his eyes and he added a soft, “Dork.”

“Pff. Just you wait,” Naruto promised and Sasuke shivered when his hands left his buttocks and he picked up the lube.

“I  _ am  _ waiting,” he countered, ignoring just how breathless his voice was turning with every move of his hand, wrist pressing against his scrotum as he hooked his fingers and rubbed his fingertips over his prostate with a whine.

“God, love..” Naruto breathed and Sasuke’s voice broke with how high it went when the blond pushed a finger inside along his own, stretching him wider in one smooth slide.

“F-fuck,” he stammered as Naruto gently spread him open, rubbing against the rim until he was shaking with want, loose and open. 

He followed Naruto’s lead and withdrew his fingers with him, moaning and hips jerking with the thrust back inside. The blond threw him a quick grin and started to build speed, the lewd noise of the lube only fueling his blush as Sasuke struggled to keep up.

“S-slow down,” he managed even though it was the last thing he actually wanted and Naruto glanced up at him with an eyebrow arched in confusion but obliged. 

“You-” Naruto began, concern in his voice, and Sasuke cut him off with a groan of frustration, their combined movement teasing him.

“It’s, I can’t reach, you-!” he stopped speaking abruptly when Naruto wrapped warm fingers around his wrist and held on tightly, blue eyes searching his for permission. Sasuke nodded fervently, catching on immediately, and Naruto leaned his weight on him, pushing him down and holding him in place, fingers sunk deep inside him. Then he started moving again and Sasuke threw his head back and cursed, “Oh,  _ fuck _ , nngh!”

“I love how loud you are,” Naruto panted, grinning proudly, and Sasuke bit his lip as his gaze darted between the man’s fond smile and his moving wrist. Smile won out when Naruto rasped, lust deepening his voice, “Can you take an other?”

Sasuke giggled with a mixture of disbelief and elation, high on desire, and nodded, smirking cockily.

“I’ll be gentle,” Naruto promised as he let go of his wrist to dribble more lube over their fingers and Sasuke was about to reply when he found himself pinned down again, words gone as Naruto slid out of him. He whined, high and loud, when the man started stretching him over a second finger, the fourth in total. Naruto froze up directly, misinterpreting, and Sasuke swore, whimpering. 

“N-no, keep, keep going! Keep going, ‘s good,” he assured and Naruto bent over and pressed a kiss to his thigh that made Sasuke giggle again.

“Okay,” Naruto breathed and Sasuke shuddered as he pushed fully inside, pressing against his own fingers and his walls. He gasped and moaned when the blond started to twist them, forcing his own firmly against his prostate.

“Oh! Oh,  _ fuck _ , Naruto-” he panted and got another brush of lips over his skin in return, then Naruto started to move again.

Sasuke was going to deny any screaming if questioned.

“Good?” Naruto asked once he had adjusted to the quick, hard rhythm and Sasuke nodded, a half-laugh joining a loud moan. Naruto grinned then his gaze moved to focus on their joining bodies and Sasuke fought to watch him, the raw want painted over the blond’s face mesmerizing. His stomach started to tighten in warning, legs tingling, and Sasuke gasped out a warning,

“Na-Naruto, I’m-m gonna c-come.”

“Come then,” Naruto replied, grinning, and increased the speed with which he was finger-fucking him stupid. Sasuke gave up when he leaned more weight onto the hand pinning him in place, increasing the pressure on him further, and succumbed to the swell of pleasure washing through him.

He jerked in Naruto’s hold, muscles tightening in hard waves around their fingers, and the blond watched with what Sasuke could only interpret as wonder and satisfaction as he came hard over himself.

Naruto eased out of him and then helped him as well, rubbing his aching wrist soothingly when Sasuke groaned at the throbbing pain. He came down slowly, Naruto watching him twitch with a widening smile, and he was completely unsurprised when he started to giggle, breathy sounds turning into warm laughter that had him wiping away tears.

“I love you,” Naruto said, beaming at him, and Sasuke held an arm out in invitation, pulling Naruto in tight to his side when the man immediately dropped down beside him. Still laughing, he buried his nose in blond hair, eyes shut as he held him close. Naruto scattered kisses over his shoulder, tracing his collarbone with soft lips, and Sasuke pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too, Naruto,” he murmured  softly and the blond hummed happily. 

“Good,” he replied, hand skirting around the mess on his stomach, and Sasuke giggled softly when he flew over his ribs. Naruto stilled, hand over his chest, and Sasuke bit his lip, hoping against hope the man had not made the connection. He swore and tried to twist away when Naruto flew up and grabbed his waist, digging clever fingers into his sides with a devilish grin.

“ _ Fuck _ , noooo!  _ Please _ , Na- ahahaha-  _ aahh _ ! Nooo!” he cried, laughing helplessly as he batted at the blond’s immovable hands, squirming violently under the onslaught.

“Holy hell, you've never been ticklish!” Naruto cheered as he pinned him in place and poked and prodded at his ribs as Sasuke half-screamed laughter and pleas for mercy.

“Stop! S-stop!” he protested, gasping, and Naruto did, grinning down at him. Sasuke sucked in deep breaths, chest heaving, as he kept a wary eye on the blond whose hands were still holding on to his waist, smiling despite himself. 

“Is it because of the sex?” Naruto wondered, smoothing his palms over his skin in firm caresses, and Sasuke hesitated then sighed in defeat and nodded. 

“Hn, I get sensitive,” he admitted, reaching out to touch Naruto’s cheek, trying to convey he meant more than what was immediately obvious. Naruto's gaze softened in understanding and Sasuke was about to pull back when blue eyes lit up with mischief and he caught his fingers between his lips. Sasuke's jaw slackened in surprise and he moaned before he could stop himself, gasping.

“Very sensitive,” Naruto mumbled around his fingers and Sasuke shivered when he pushed his slick tongue between them. 

“H-hn,” he breathed, playfully trying to catch Naruto’s tongue and pushing himself up on his free hand.

He watched Naruto play around as he moved his legs close and sat up, leaning into Naruto’s space. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed his fingertips across Naruto’s lips, marvelling at their softness and the shape of the man's mouth, blond morning stubble scattered over his cheeks and chin. Naruto pulled his hand away after a moment and closed the minute distance between them to kiss him deeply. Sasuke welcomed him hungrily, sucking that clever tongue into his own mouth and twinning his own around it, pushing their chests together. He jolted against the man when Naruto palmed his ass and squeezed rhythmically, sending waves of pleasure through him. He pulled back from the kiss with a gasp and pushed Naruto backwards, straddling him when Naruto let himself fall, licking his lips subconsciously when the man's hard cock settled between his cheeks. He leaned forward and steadied himself with a palm against Naruto’s chest-bone, reaching back with a soft moan to align him with himself. 

“Sure?” Naruto questioned softly below him, hands settling on his hips, and Sasuke smirked down at him as the bulbous head slipped against his opening.

“Hell yes,” he replied and pushed himself up, the excess lube still soaking him making him sink down on Naruto with ease, a drawn out moan vibrating through his throat. 

“God,” Naruto whimpered, hips stuttering as he spread his legs, and Sasuke gasped as he pressed down.

“F-fuck, you're really hard,” he swore, heat rising in his cheeks at the implications, and Naruto snorted, chuckling breathlessly as his hands fluttered restlessly over Sasuke’s skin.

“You don't say,” he dead-panned, hissing when Sasuke shifted forward and then back again, rolling his hips experimentally. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke repeated, stilling to draw a deep breath before he looked at Naruto, holding his gaze as he ordered, “You're not coming until I have.”

“Meanie! But you've already come!” Naruto protested and Sasuke smirked, placing a hand on Naruto’s thigh for support as he leaned back further.

“You let me,” he countered and Naruto scowled.

“No one told me-!” he started but Sasuke rolled his hips again, shifting his weight with a moan, and Naruto cut himself off with a gasp.

Sasuke chuckled and repeated the movement, finding a comfortable rhythm that had Naruto’s hands clenching over his hips. Sasuke leaned his head back in pleasure, moaning softly, as he widened the rolls of his hips until he was rocking across Naruto’s lap. He let out a breathless laugh as he revelled in the slow pleasure building with each pull and push of Naruto’s hard cock within him, pressing their groins flush together each time he shifted back.

“You look really good there,” Naruto hummed, eyes dark with desire as he watched him move intently, and Sasuke flushed at the praise, a flower of warmth blooming in his chest.

“You f-feel really good,” he replied and Naruto gasped, hips stuttering up and throwing his rhythm off. Sasuke clenched hard around him, thighs clamping down around his hips and holding him still. He glared down at the blond who just looked back with affected innocence and asked,

“What?”

“Watch it, or I might decide I want breakfast before I finish this,” Sasuke threatened and Naruto's face scrunched into a comically exaggerated pout.

“Fine! But you better move if I'm going to just lie here,” he complained and Sasuke rolled his eyes with a huff.

“I'll move when I'm sure you're not going to come on the spot,” he stated and Naruto whined, begging with big eyes and warm hands dancing over his thighs. Sasuke’s resolved crumbled like a sandcastle before the tide. “Just keep me steady.”

Naruto grinned victoriously and placed his hands back around Sasuke’s waist, holding on tightly. Sasuke hummed, satisfied, and moved, putting his hands above Naruto's shoulders and leaning forward. He gave the wide-eyed man a sly smirk then lifted his hips in a slow drag before dropping down again with a gasp. Naruto bit his lip and, as promised, held him steady even as he increased his speed, forcing moans and breathy laughs from his mouth. He settled on a rhythm that slapped their skin together with every drop and had them both gasping for air.

“C-come on, hold me,” he urged, pushing his lips against Naruto's in a messy, brief kiss. He cried out, back bowing in pleasure when hands tightened around his waist and Naruto pulled him down hard as he pressed down again.

“S-Sasuke, shit, y-you're making t-this very hard,” Naruto stuttered through clenched teeth and Sasuke whimpered as the man helped him lift back up and pulled him down once more.

“G-good,” he panted, crying out again, and Naruto swore, cock swelling. Sasuke immediately stopped moving, locking them in place with his legs and a well-placed hand. Naruto struggled against him for half-a-second in frustration then relaxed back down, groaning in protest. Sasuke petted his locks back from his face, stroking his cheek with a soft shushing noise, murmuring, “You're doing good.”

“You're giving me blue balls here,” Naruto grumbled, eyes squeezed shut, and Sasuke hummed softly as he slowly started moving again. 

“You'll live,” he promised and Naruto groaned with a mixture of annoyance and pleasure as he lifted his hips and let gravity pull him back down. 

“Fuck, Sasuke..” the blond sighed and Sasuke shivered in his hands. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him then grinned fiendishly. Sasuke gave him a wary look as he pushed up.

“What?” he asked as tension bled out of the man and Naruto hummed teasingly, running his hands down his sides. 

“Nothing. I was just thinking of what we could do the rest of the day,” he hedged and Sasuke frowned at him, rhythm firm but slow enough to give him a chance to breathe.

“Such as..?” he implored and Naruto shrugged slightly, wrapping his hand around his erection and stroking him steadily. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath and whined softly, hips jerking into the touch. 

“Well, I could cook us some lunch,” Naruto began then paused to focus on rubbing his palm over the weeping head, drawing a long moan from him. Sasuke thought he had lost his train of thought but then the man suddenly added, “And then I could bend you over the table and fuck you right there.”

Sasuke gasped, cock jumping in Naruto’s hand with the wave of desire flooding his body, and Naruto grinned at him, eyes glittering. 

“Thought you might like that,” the blond chuckled and Sasuke rolled his eyes and put more effort into his movements, hips slapping against Naruto's. It seemed to have the opposite intended effect though as Naruto just moaned loudly and crooned, “And I'd love to spread you around that toy of yours and tie you to the couch while I do the laundry. It would be lovely, watching you squirm.”

“N-Naruto,” Sasuke stuttered, eyes squeezed shut as he gnawed on his lower lip, wrestling his imagination away from the scenes in his mind. He sighed with something like relief when Naruto let go of his cock and returned his hand to his side, steadying his rhythm again.

“You feel so good around me, Sasuke,” Naruto breathed and his eyes flew open to stare at the man in surprise, having expected more wild words. Naruto grinned up at him and Sasuke cried out when he tightened his hold around his waist and tugged him down as he murmured, “You're so wet and hot, pulling me in like you can't get enough.”

Sasuke tried in vain to suppress the giggle bubbling in his chest as he flushed with pleasure and Naruto's affectionate beam did not help.

“Y-you're so hot, God, I love your l-laugh,” Naruto moaned and Sasuke whined, shaking as his muscles started to protest the strain. Falling forward, he pushed his face into Naruto's neck and panted,

“F-fuck me.”

“S-sure?” Naruto asked, voice full of heady hope, even as he shifted to splay his hands over his bottom instead. Sasuke shuddered and whimpered when the blond spread him wide, nodding quickly.

“Y-yeah, please, yes,” he moaned, giving in to the heat pooling in his abdomen, lining his bones and zinging up his spine.

“Love you,” Naruto mumbled against his temple and Sasuke moved and held onto his shoulders, clinging. The blond started moving, tentative at first but speed picking up gradually, and Sasuke yelped when he thrust into him for the first time. 

His voice broke and he swore his embarrassingly loud scream actually echoed through the apartment when Naruto planted his feet on the mattress and put his strength into each movement.

“G-God, Sasuke, Sasuke. A-arch your b-back, love,” Naruto panted and Sasuke pressed his palms against the bed and did, whimpering when it gave the man just enough space to increase his speed without jostling him off. The hard pace was driving him higher with each thrust, pleasure flowing like a current through him, and Sasuke knew he was done for within heartbeats.

“N-Naruto, fuck, Naruto, I’m c-comin _ nngh! _ ” he cried, back bowing as his whole body tightened, trembling with his second orgasm. Naruto’s hips hammered against him and he could feel his cock harden and swell as he convulsed around him with each wave of pleasure. Naruto came with a shout, tugging him down to meet his hips as he slammed up, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. 

Sasuke collapsed on top of him the moment the bruisingly tight grip on his hips loosened and Naruto let out a soft huff then hummed happily. Sasuke could feel him still twitching and he pushed his face into Naruto’s neck, breaths turning into hiccups without his consent as his chest over-flowed with emotion. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto whispered, concerned, and he burrowed closer, tightening his hold on the man.

“I love you,” he mumbled, voice half-choked with tears, and Naruto begun petting his hair, the other hand rubbing circles into the small of his back.

“I love you too,” he hummed and Sasuke nodded, mumbling nonsense in agreement, and the man breathed out a sigh. He was quiet for a while then asked, clearly dreading the answer, “You’re not hurting?”

“No,” Sasuke replied, shaking his head for emphasis because pleasure was still coursing lazily through his body, not a hint of pain in it, and Naruto relaxed, nodding.

“Good. Want me to pull out?” he offered and Sasuke hesitated then nodded. Naruto shifted and helped him lift his hips slightly, allowing him to slip free with a wet noise as his come dribbled out. Sasuke pushed himself up and wiped his face, avoiding the blond’s gaze as he moved and dropped down beside him instead, latching on to Naruto and weakly pulling him closer.

“Hug,” Sasuke insisted and Naruto rolled on top of him and tugged the cover over them for good measure, making sure he was completely encased. Sasuke relaxed slightly and let the tremors come, pushing his face back into Naruto’s shoulder as he clung to him with both legs and arms. They would just have to change the bedding later. Naruto dug his arms between him and the mattress and held him tightly, a frame of safety and warmth encasing him. 

“Hey, you’re okay, love. It’s okay,” he soothed, stroking his hair, and Sasuke nodded slightly. It was true, but he was not used to the amount of emotions and the overwhelming need for closeness all the same. Naruto accepted his response at face value and hummed softly, murmuring, “I love you. You’re really really wonderful and I love you.”

“Same,” Sasuke managed and Naruto trailed kisses from his ear to his temple and down his wet cheek until he could press a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Good,” Naruto whispered decisively, rubbing their noses together, and Sasuke giggled with affection even though it ended in a fresh hiccup. He kissed him again then rubbed their cheeks together, sighing, and Naruto smiled and held him close.

Sasuke relaxed fully after a couple of minutes and dropped his legs down, stretching out beneath Naruto who shifted so that they were comfortable with a soft smile. Hands linked behind the man’s neck, Sasuke met his gaze and murmured,

“Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss him briefly, adding, “I love you, and I’m here for you, whenever you need me, okay?”

“Hn,” Sasuke hummed, nodding slightly, and Naruto grinned.

“Good. I take it you’re feeling better?” he asked and Sasuke nodded, flushing a little, and got a soft look. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s perfectly fine.”

“Hn,” he grunted, reddening further, but arched up to kiss him gently. He laid back down and was about to suggest they hit the shower when Naruto’s stomach made an impressively loud noise of hunger. Wide-eyed, he looked up at the blond who looked mortified, and started to chuckle, teasing lightly, “Hungry?”

Naruto groaned and dropped his head down beside his on the bed.

“ _ So _ hungry. God, it’s like 7 hours later than I normally eat,” he complained and Sasuke snorted, amused.

“Get up and eat then, it’s not like you have to stay in bed with me,” he reasoned and Naruto looked up again with a pout.

“But I wanted to. You were warm and cozy and you looked so relaxed, it was nice staying with you,” he argued and Sasuke blushed hotly, groaning.

“Cheeseball,” he complained and Naruto laughed, kissing his red cheeks.

“Brunch?” he suggested and Sasuke grimaced but nodded.

“Shower first,” he replied and Naruto made a face and nodded with vigour.

“Hell yes,” he agreed, pushing himself up to hover above him, and Sasuke smiled at him, trailing his fingertips over the man's collarbones and down his chest through soft blond hairs.

“You look good,” he murmured and Naruto grinned, sitting up properly beside him.

“Thank you. I’ll look even better after a shower,” he winked and Sasuke chuckled, pushing himself upright carefully. He felt good; his ass throbbing with a slow, deep ache but no sharp pain, and there was a sense of tiredness in his muscles that made him pause and he glanced at Naruto with a wry grin.

“You’re pretty good at this,” he stated and Naruto gave him a confused look as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“At what?” he asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes then stretched slowly, back and shoulders popping gratefully as the blond rose.

“Sex,” he clarified and Naruto made an interesting noise. Looking up, Sasuke found him beet-red and smirked. “What? You are.”

“T-thanks,” Naruto stammered, rubbing his neck, clearly embarrassed, and Sasuke chuckled good-naturedly.

“Hn,” he hummed and scooted over to the edge of the bed, glancing around for a towel. Naruto seemed to be on the same track as he stepped over to the laundry bin and retrieved an old one, sniffing it before shrugging and wiping himself off quickly.

“Here,” he said and Sasuke took it, wiping his stomach and ass off the best he could and then wobbling to his feet. Naruto caught him and steadied him with an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

“Thanks,” Sasuke sighed, leaning into him as he guided them out into the living room and down the hall towards the bathroom.

“No problem,” Naruto replied, kissing his temple, and Sasuke smiled. “What do you want to eat?”

“Pancakes,” Sasuke answered, stomach gurgling at the thought, and Naruto chuckled.

“Pancakes it is,” he avowed as they entered the bathroom and Sasuke leaned against the sink as the blond started the shower. Watching the muscle shifting under tan Naruto’s skin reminded Sasuke of their earlier conversation and he cleared his throat slightly.

“Naruto?” he asked and the man glanced back at him over his shoulder.

“Hm?”

Sasuke hesitated then stepped into the shower and closed it behind himself.

“Were you serious earlier?” he wondered softly and Naruto frowned, tilting his head in obvious confusion.

“With what?”

“With modeling for me,” Sasuke clarified, glancing at the various bottles on the shelf nervously as he waited for him to brush it off as a heat of the moment thing. 

“Of course,” Naruto answered and Sasuke whipped around to stare at him again, eyes wide. Naruto frowned at him, reaching out to cup his cheek, and his eyes were full of fondness and concern. “Did you think I wasn’t?”

“I-” Sasuke started then sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Naruto’s touch. “Yeah.”

“Stupid,” Naruto declared and Sasuke snorted, turning to kiss the man’s palm without looking up. “Y’know, I really want you to paint me. I’ll probably be really embarrassed at first, but I want to try it.”

“Sure,” Sasuke murmured, meeting his gaze again. He bit his lip in indecision and Naruto arched an eyebrow at him and gestured for him to go on. Sasuke sighed and asked softly, “Can we do it today?”

“Today?” Naruto repeated, surprised, and Sasuke nodded, reaching up to tuck some stray hair away from his face. Naruto nodded after a moment and said, “Yeah, okay, I just thought you might want to prepare or something?”

Sasuke snorted and gestured vaguely in the direction of his studio as he said,

“Well, I’m not actually using paint. I just want to sketch, if that’s okay?”

“Sure,” Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded, biting his lip in a sudden bout of shyness.

“Okay.”

They stared at each other for a while then Naruto suddenly chuckled and said,

“Look at us, you could think we’d never done this before.”

Sasuke hesitated and watched as the blond drenched himself in the now hot water, washing through his hair and then holding the shower out for him. Sasuke accepted it but held on as Naruto reached for his schampo.

“I.. haven’t exactly.. done this before,” he finally confessed and Naruto froze with the schampo in his hand, blue eyes huge.

“Wait, what? You haven’t dated?” Naruto spluttered and Sasuke shrugged slightly as he shook his head, grip tightening on the shower head. Naruto gaped and asked, incredulous, “ _ Ever?” _

Sasuke bit his lip and shook his head again, averting his gaze.

“Holy- that changes  _ a lot! _ ” Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke looked back at him with a frown.

“Like what?” he wondered and Naruto gestured unspecifically through the air with his hand and schampo as he cried,

“A lot! Like this, just now, the sudden silence! Hell, I need to rethink my approach to dating you completely.”

Sasuke scowled and grabbed ahold of one of his flailing arms, pulling it down and regaining Naruto’s attention.

“Please don’t. I like what you’ve been doing,” he pointed out and Naruto relaxed with a noise of realization.

“Oh, yeah. That’s true,” he acknowledged and Sasuke nodded slightly, letting go and starting to wash himself off too. Naruto watched him for a while then asked, sounding curious, “Why haven’t you?”

“Dated?” Sasuke clarified and Naruto nodded, making him roll his eyes. “I’ve been in love with you since I was twelve, how well do you think ‘oh, yeah, by the way, I’m head over heels for someone else, but let’s date’ goes?”

“Wait, wait, wait, since you were  _ twelve _ ?” Naruto sputtered and Sasuke glanced at him then closed his eyes and leaned his head back to soak through his hair.

“Yeah, isch. I didn’t know that at the time; like I told you, I didn’t actually realize until I was in high school.”

“What the- I had my first girlfriend in seventh grade or something! Didn’t you date anyone in between those years? See anyone you found interesting?” Naruto puzzled and Sasuke gave him a pointed look and stared until Naruto jolted and gasped. “ _ Me? _ ”

“Yes, you,” Sasuke sighed and gave the shower back as he picked out his own schampo. “I didn’t particularly care, Naruto, because all my time was spent either fighting with you or spending time with you, or thinking about being with you. Believe me, I thought I was asexual for years until I got drunk and hooked up with Neji and realized I was really  _ really  _ gay and stupidly in love with you.”

“Whoa, fuck,” Naruto whispered and Sasuke glanced up as he put the bottle back and started to work the schampo into his hair.

“Why, does that bother you?” Sasuke teased, ignoring the sick twist of his stomach, and Naruto gave him a wild look that made him pause.

“I think it should but I’m just really turned on,” he answered and Sasuke blushed again, gaping at him.

“You-” he began then stopped, at a loss, and Naruto shrugged, equally red-faced. Groaning, Sasuke gave up and started to laugh. “You idiot.”

“Hey!” Naruto protested but he was grinning and Sasuke stepped closer and kissed him soundly.

“You’re so dumb. I love you,” he murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the shower, and Naruto beamed.

“I love you too,” he replied and Sasuke hummed, moving back again. He took the shower back and started to wash out the schampo, still smiling.

Naruto was waiting for him when he finished and he gave him the shower as he got his conditioner and carefully massaged it into his hair. He watched with an amused half-smile as Naruto washed, rubbing his short hair free of bubbles quickly before moving on to his body.

“I can feel you staring,” Naruto teased and Sasuke jumped, cursing. “Ha!”

“Idiot,” Sasuke shot back but the affection thick in his voice took any bite out of it easily.

“Relax, I like it when you watch me,” Naruto replied, smirking, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Gimme the shower,” he demanded and the blond laughed and handed it over, picking up the soap instead. Sasuke’s eyes lingered as he rubbed it over his chest, working up a lather, and Naruto chuckled.

“At least it’s just hairy,” the blond observed and Sasuke glanced up, ignoring his fresh blush.

“As opposed to?” he prompted and Naruto hummed.

“Furry.”

Sasuke looked back down, watching him spread the soap over his body, and finally stated,

“I like it.”

Naruto froze and gaped up at him, balancing on one foot briefly as he had been washing his legs. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, studying him with interest, and Naruto set his foot down, straightening slowly.

“You do?” he asked, blinking owlishly, and Sasuke shrugged slightly, starting to wash the conditioner out of his hair as he answered,

“It’s fairly attractive.”

He closed his eyes when Naruto did not respond and rinsed properly then washed his hands and wiped his eyes, blinking them open to find the blond still gaping at him.

“What?” he asked, immediately defensive, and Naruto shook himself and stuttered,

“I just, uh, no one, no one said that before, y’know, that, that it looks, uhm, good?”

Sasuke shrugged again and said,

“Well, I’m not any one.”

“No.. no, you’re definitely not,” Naruto agreed and Sasuke glanced up.

“... is that bad?” he asked softly and Naruto immediately shook his head violently, invading his space.

“No! No, it’s good, it’s really good,” he assured and Sasuke relaxed with a small nod. Naruto cupped his cheeks in his palms and lifted his head until their eyes met again before leaning their foreheads together. “It’s  _ really _ good. Thank you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke hummed contently when he kissed him gently, molding their lips together with slow shifts. Naruto leaned back after a while and looked at him with a fond smile.

“You’re amazing.”

“Hn,” Sasuke snorted, embarrassed, and gave the man the shower.

“You are,” Naruto insisted and Sasuke groaned.

“Yes, yes, you are too, now shower,” he ordered and Naruto grinned and washed off.

“There, done! I’ll go make pancakes, come join me whenever you feel ready,” he said and Sasuke nodded and tilted his head back for another kiss when the man stepped closer. Naruto kissed him deeply this time, tongue slipping between his lips to tangle with his own, and Sasuke moaned softly, pressing into him. He made a noise of protest when Naruto pulled back and got another quick peck before Naruto opened the door and stepped outside.

“Love you,” Sasuke said over the water and Naruto called, a grin in his voice,

“Love you too!”

* * *

Naruto found a pair of sweatpants - dark blue, so probably Sasuke’s that had been misplaced - and pulled them on before hanging the towel over the door to his room to dry. He fetched his phone from the nightstand and answered the text from his dad reminding him to train as he walked into the kitchen, humming under his breath.

“...and sent,” he declared, dropping it on the counter and fetching milk and eggs from the fridge, setting it down beside the stove. He got the flour, a bowl and a whisk as he repeated to himself, “One egg, one flour, two milk. One, one, two. One, one, two...”

He cracked two eggs, added barely two cups of milk and whisked it together before he added a cup of flour along a pinch of salt and mixed it all smooth. He grabbed a frying pan and turned the stove on, getting the butter from the fridge and a plate to stack the pancakes on. He flicked the fan on and started humming again as the butter popped in the pan, waiting for it to go just slightly brown before pouring in a bit of batter and tilting the pan to get it even. He liked all kinds of pancakes but Sasuke preferred them thin and thus he made sure to keep them that way, despite the nearly unavoidable failure of the first one. The second turned out okay and then he got a flow going and was stacking the pancakes up high on the plate.

“Smells good,” Sasuke said behind him and Naruto grinned, glancing back at him, mouth open to reply when he caught sight of the man and promptly lost all his words.

Sasuke was wearing a short, flower-printed dress-top with lots of ruffles and puffy long-sleeves along a pair of white wide-legged pants so wide Naruto mistook them for a skirt at first glance. A pink ribbon was tied around his waist, giving an illusion of wider hips, and he had tucked his bangs behind his ears, hair all fluffy from the hair-dryer Naruto had not even heard.

“You’ll burn it,” Sasuke pointed out, frowning at him, and Naruto yelped and turned around quickly, tossing the pancake around. It was definitely darker than the others.

“Well, don't come in here all cute and soft and distract me!” he cried, blushing furiously, and Sasuke snorted behind him. 

“Dumbass.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Naruto complained and heard a chair being pulled out a moment later. He did not dare look in fear of burning more pancakes. 

Seriously though, what did Sasuke expect when he came in dressed like that?! His heart was still racing, cheeks hot with the blush, and he wanted to jump up and down and squeal. He started bouncing slightly to relieve some of the pent up energy, picking up his humming and settling for the first song that popped up in his head,

“Hm, hmmm, hmhmmmhmm, home is wherever I’m with you. Ah, home, let me go home, home is wherever I’m with you. Hmmm, hmmm…”

He flipped the last of the pancakes onto the plate and turned the stove off, pulling the pan aside and setting the bowl in the sink.

“What do you want on?” he threw over his shoulder as he reached for a couple of plates and glasses, pulling out a drawer to get them forks as well. 

“Hn? Ah, sugar and lemon,” Sasuke replied, sounding distracted. Naruto fetched strawberry jam, the sugar and lemon juice, stacking it all on the plates, then carried it to the table. Sasuke was bent over one of his sketching pads with intense focus and Naruto set the things down gently to not startle him. 

“What are you drawing?” he asked, curious, as he walked around the table, draping himself over Sasuke’s back with a sigh of contentment. 

“Here,” Sasuke hummed, shifting back, and Naruto hooked his chin over his shoulder, blinking at the paper. 

“Is that me? Making pancakes?” he questioned, studying the rough sketch with interest, and Sasuke nodded slightly, leaning against him. Naruto smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple, murmuring, “It's really good.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, shrugging a little, and Naruto chuckled and kissed his neck before he straightened again. 

“It is, it'll look great when you paint it,” he promised as he got the pancakes and brought them to the table, getting the milk from the fridge on the way.

“We’ll see,” Sasuke mumbled, putting the sketch pad and his pen away as Naruto sat down. Naruto caught the look he stole at him and arched an eyebrow in question as he poured himself milk. Sasuke sighed and gestured at himself, face red. “I look cute?”

Naruto grinned and reached out to take his hand, squeezing it gently.

“You look so cute I burnt our brunch,” he replied, half-rising and leaning across the table to kiss his forehead and Sasuke ducked his head, a smile tugging at his lips. Naruto’s cheeks started to ache with the smile stretching them and he cupped Sasuke’s cheeks in his hands, tilting his head up. Sasuke was biting his lip, eyes searching his, and Naruto swore his heart was going to fly out of his chest with the amount of love he felt.

“Are you going to kiss me this year?” Sasuke grumbled, petulant and still blushing, and Naruto chuckled.

“Yes, pretty,” he whispered and pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth when the man parted them in welcome.

They kissed until Naruto’s back hurt and he had to pull back. He fell back into his chair with a groan, rubbing his strained muscles and spine, and Sasuke rolled his neck with a grimace.

“Let’s do that in a more comfortable position next time,” Naruto suggested through clenched teeth, straightening with a pained grunt, and Sasuke snorted softly.

“Hn. Pancakes?” he asked and Naruto nodded, stretching his arms over his head and twisting.

“Thank you,” he replied as Sasuke put a pancake onto his plate before reaching for the sugar and sprinkling it over his own.

“Hn,” Sasuke hummed, reaching for the lemon juice with single-minded focus, and Naruto chuckled and opened the jar of strawberry jam.

“Hey, I need to hit the gym and do some running today, is that okay?” he wondered as he spread jam over the pancake and Sasuke glanced up, fork stalled half-way with his second bite.

“Yeah, of course. Should I make dinner?” he asked and Naruto grinned. 

“Good! Yeah, please do, I'll probably be starving once I'm done,” he replied and Sasuke nodded, chewing his pancake before he responded, wondering,

“Hn. When are you leaving?”

“I think I'll go around three-ish, there'll be a shitton of people but it's even worse now,” Naruto reasoned and Sasuke nodded. 

“Don't forget your laundry,” he reminded him and Naruto groaned, smacking his forehead loosely. 

“Oh, shit. Thanks. Want me to wash anything for you too?” he offered and Sasuke gestured towards his bedroom, mumbling behind his hand,

“The sheets.”

“Sure, I'll take care of them. Put clean ones you like on the dresser and I'll fix it while I'm at it,” Naruto promised and Sasuke smiled softly and nodded.

“Thank you.”

Sasuke took care of the dishes as he left to fetch the sheets and his own laundry, and Naruto found him curled up on the couch with his drawing pad when he emerged from the bedroom, having made the bed as promised.

“Hey, could you throw the sheets in the dryer when they are done? I’ll probably be at the gym by then,” he wondered as he flopped down on the couch beside him and Sasuke nodded, still sketching. Curious, Naruto leaned closer and asked, “How’s it going?”

“Good,” Sasuke mumbled and Naruto chuckled softly, turning to kiss his cheek. Sasuke smiled a little but did not look up and Naruto left him alone, reaching for the remote and turning the TV on instead as he leaned back in the couch.

He settled on a documentary detailing the construction of an ancient moon clock thingy that had been found in Greece and soon found himself sucked into the history, gaping at the screen. He looked up when Sasuke put his drawing pad and pencils on the table and stretched, wondering,

“What are you watching?”

“Something about an ancient greek computer built with cogs and wheels that followed the moon’s movements,” Naruto replied, gaze stuck on the expanse of bare skin the blouse did not cover over Sasuke’s shoulders, and the man glanced back at him with an eyebrow arched.

“An ancient computer?”

“Yeah, and maths. Lots and lots of it,” Naruto hummed then opened his arms and demanded, “Come here.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but obediently scooted closer and leaned against his chest, letting him pull him into a tight hug.

“God, you’re so cute. It should be illegal,” Naruto grumbled, nose buried in soft hair, and Sasuke chuckled quietly.

“Thank you,” he mumbled and Naruto smiled, smoothing his hand over Sasuke’s waist, playing with the ruffles of the dress, poofing them up and pushing them down again. “Naruto?”

“Hm?” he wondered, pressing a trail of kisses down Sasuke’s neck, and the man giggled softly.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke wondered as he shifted to nibble on his ear and Naruto leaned sideways to meet amused eyes.

“Uhh, petting you?” he suggested and Sasuke chuckled and dropped his head against his shoulder, rubbing his nose against his bare collarbone.

“Hn, carry on,” he allowed and Naruto grinned and kissed his forehead, wrapping both arms around the man again and rocking them gently. “What do you want for dinner?”

“I dunno, chicken?” Naruto mumbled, nuzzling soft hair with a content smile, documentary completely forgotten, and Sasuke nodded.

“Sounds good. I want rice,” he stated and Naruto half-shrugged.

“Fine with me,” he replied and loosened his hold when Sasuke straightened and sat up again. The man turned and straddled his lap instead, hands on his shoulders and then behind, and Naruto smiled at him. He held onto Sasuke’s waist, hands running up and down in caresses as he murmured, “You’re so soft.”

“Me or my clothes?” Sasuke asked, an eyebrow arched, and Naruto chuckled.

“Both. Mostly you,” he answered and Sasuke leaned closer, smirking teasingly.

“You’re not,” he remarked and Naruto instantly flushed.

“Oh, shut up,” he groaned and Sasuke’s smirk widened as he wiggled closer, making him bite his lip as the man rubbed over his crotch, pressing against his erection. He pulled Sasuke closer and held him still as he complained, “You could be less cute.”

“Pff, I hardly think what I’m wearing matters that much,” Sasuke snorted and Naruto swallowed a moan when he shifted in his hold.

“No, not really,” he admitted because Sasuke could have been wearing a skiing overall and he would still have found him deliciously attractive.

“Well, you have a few minutes before you need to get to the gym,” Sasuke hinted, smirking again, and Naruto let his head fall back against the couch and groaned, out loud this time.

“Please, you’re killing me. I should pack in that case,” he protested and Sasuke shrugged, starting to lean back.

“Well, it’s your loss,” he reckoned and Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled him back into his arms until Sasuke was leaning against his chest, pressed flush against him. It made the man’s erection press against his abdomen and Sasuke sucked in a breath through his teeth, color rising in his cheeks.

“Don’t be in such a rush,” he chided, gazing up at Sasuke who sighed with a small shake of his head. He dragged his hands down Sasuke’s back and settled them on his thighs, slowly inching up under his dress as he cautioned, “I’ll probably be late for dinner.”

“Fine,” Sasuke mumbled and gasped as he cupped his ass and pressed his palm against the bulge in his pants at the same time, body jumping. Naruto leered at him, leaning forward to kiss him and asking against his lips,

“So how can I be of service, pretty love?” 

“I wonder..” Sasuke hummed into his mouth, hands shifting through his hair, and Naruto growled playfully, nipping at his lower lip.

“Oh?” he questioned, eyebrow arched, then moved and swung them down even though the man squaked in protest, laying Sasuke out on the couch and kneeling between his spread legs. “I have a thing or two in mind.”

“Is that so?” Sasuke wondered, breathless and smiling, and Naruto grinned and pushed his dress up, folding it over the ribbon carefully.

“Oh, yeah,” Naruto hummed and Sasuke laid his hands by his head, eyes smoldering with heat, looking completely relaxed.

“Okay, on one condition,” he agreed and Naruto glanced up, thumbs brushing over the bare skin covering his hips. “I want you to get the plug you found.”

“Why?” he wondered, curious, but straightened, hands falling away as he made to rise. Sasuke stretched luxuriously then melted back against the couch again and smirked up at him.

“I want to wear it for you,” he breathed and Naruto nearly tripped over the table as blood rushed to his face and pooled heavily in his gut and Sasuke’s laughter followed him as he stumbled across the floor.

“Holy hell- you can’t just say that out of the blue!” Naruto yelled over his shoulder, jerking the drawer open and grabbing both the lube and the - quite frankly beautiful - glass plug. He did not bother shutting it as he swirled around and hastened back to the couch, dropping the items beside Sasuke who was still grinning. Naruto crawled between his legs again and hovered above him as he complained, “You’re evil.”

“Hn,” Sasuke snorted and Naruto let himself be tugged down when the man cupped his jaw and pulled him into a heedy kiss.

“Wait, wait-” Naruto gasped, pushing himself upright again, and Sasuke groaned in protest but relaxed when he fumbled for the remote and switched the TV off. Grinning down at the man, he tossed it onto the table and declared, “I want to hear you.”

His grin simply widened when Sasuke flushed bright red and made a whining noise of pure embarrassment, hiding behind his hands.

“Shut up!” he hissed and Naruto chuckled as he smoothed his hands over the man's thighs, trailing them upwards. He bit his lip as he undid the button and pulled the zipper down, Sasuke’s hard cock filling the white cotton of his boxers and pressing against the waistband. 

“You're gorgeous,” Naruto breathed, cupping the warm bulge and Sasuke gasped, hips pushing into the touch. He could smell his arousal, thick and musky, and he coaxed Sasuke to lift his legs as he pulled his pants down to mid-thigh. “Bend your knees, love.”

“Watch my clothes,” Sasuke mumbled but complied, following along when Naruto leaned closer.

“Okay,” Naruto nodded, gently easing his boxers down over his erection that twitched against his pale stomach, leaving them crumpled against his pants. Naruto carefully folded the dress away from the leaking head of Sasuke’s cock then grinned at the man and took his hands, placing them to hold his legs up.

“Naruto,” Sasuke sighed, half-protesting, eyes closed and blushing again, and Naruto kissed his hands, placing his own over Sasuke’s hips and stroking the soft skin there.

“You’re beautiful, love, let me watch you,” he pleaded and Sasuke bit his lip but nodded. Naruto smiled and kissed his hand again. “Thank you.”

He started trailing kisses down Sasuke’s thighs, reaching his crotch and gently sucking one of his balls into his mouth, listening to the sharp gasps and breathy moans it earned him. He gave the second the same attention then licked a long wet stripe down between his cheeks, circling his opening before pressing his tongue flat against it. Sasuke cursed, whole body jerking, and Naruto grinned and sucked at the rim, humming.

“God, Naruto,” Sasuke moaned and Naruto could hear the strain and need in his voice. He was not particularly surprised when Sasuke rested his foot on his back and he wrapped his hand around his cock instead, simply holding more than anything.

He patted around for the lube as he pushed his tongue inside the man, moaning at the cry Sasuke let out, and squeezed the gel over his fingers, smearing it even. He pulled back and kissed and licked his way upwards, nuzzling against Sasuke’s sack as he pressed two fingertips against his opening, waiting for a go ahead.

“C’m on, c’m on, Naruto, please,” Sasuke gasped, a shiver running through his body, and Naruto grinned as he pushed against his opening. Sasuke sucked him in, giving him barely any resistance, and Naruto started finger-fucking him with a slow but steady rhythm.

“How does the plug work?” he questioned, pressing his tongue against Sasuke’s perineum as he curled his fingers against his prostate, and the laugh he got in return sounded nearly punched out of him, mixed as it was with a choked shout.

“Just, just warm it up, a-and put it in,” Sasuke panted and Naruto hummed in understanding, grinning when Sasuke moaned loudly, ending with a giggle.

He took the plug and settled it between his knees, letting it warm with his body heat. Sasuke was rocking against him with small rolls of his body, breathy laughter and moans spilling from his lips, and Naruto basked in the sounds, chest full of warmth. He leaned back slightly to watch as he slipped his fingers free, the wet noise drowned in Sasuke’s whine of complaint, and the stretched ring clenched emptily.

“D-don’t tease,” Sasuke huffed, pressing him closer using the foot resting on his back, and Naruto kissed his thigh in apology.

“Sorry, you just look so good. You’re wet and warm and you take my fingers beautifully,” he praised and Sasuke shuddered under his hands, whimpering. Naruto hushed him with a chuckle as he eased his fingers back inside, a third added and giving a little bit of a stretch. Sasuke let out a drawn out moan, gasping, and Naruto smiled as he twisted his hand. “Good?”

“Y-yeah, so g-good,” Sasuke responded, voice rising in a whine as he started to thrust his fingers in and out.

Naruto stretched him patiently, working him open carefully, and Sasuke was shaking when he deemed him ready. The glass was warm against his fingers and he found it slipped easily with the lube, nearly dropping it.

“If y-you b-break it, y-you’re buying me a-a new one,” Sasuke warned and Naruto rolled his eyes but tightened his hold.

“Yes, princess. You ready?” he asked, glancing up at Sasuke who was flushed rosy, stray hairs sticking to his cheeks as he nodded, lips parted in pants.

“Mm,” he nodded and Naruto kissed his thigh then leaned his cheek against it and watched as he pressed the round tip of the plug against Sasuke’s wet hole. Sasuke breathed out and consciously relaxed and Naruto gasped as the plug slid in with barely any effort, the carved rose settling beautifully against his skin. Sasuke gasped and cried out, back bowing, and Naruto pulled back to watch him bite his lip until he worried he was going to draw blood.

“Are you okay?” he asked, rubbing Sasuke’s legs soothingly, and Sasuke gasped heavily and settled back down, immediately starting to laugh helplessly. 

Naruto wiped his messy hand off on his sweatpants, deciding to throw them in the laundry as well, then lifted Sasuke’s legs down from his shoulder and the couch’s backrest. He moved down on the floor and watched as Sasuke scrunched his eyes up when he helped him straighten them out, finally realizing what was going on when he saw the punishingly tight grip he had on himself. 

“Your dress,” he yelped and Sasuke gave him a weak glare. “Sorry, I forgot, do you want some help?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, shifting, but threw his head back with a cry instead and nodded frantically as his chest heaved. Naruto pried his hand away and replaced it with his own, ducking down.

“I-I’m, N-Naruto,” Sasuke gasped, hands finding purchase in his hair, and Naruto glanced up to meet eyes pleading wordlessly with him.

“I know, let go, love. I got you,” Naruto promised and closed his lips around the head of Sasuke’s cock, relaxing his jaw and sinking down in one long, smooth move.

“ _ Fuck!” _ Sasuke screamed, hips snapping up as his hands clenched hard in his hair, and Naruto felt him come, cock pulsing against his lips and over his tongue. He swallowed reflexively and nearly grinned when Sasuke cried out again, shaking underneath him.

He pulled off slowly, licking away any mess as he went carefully as Sasuke moaned and twitched between bouts of giggles that Naruto knew he was going to adore forever.

“Holy fuck,” Sasuke sighed, hands petting his head apologetically for a moment before they left to tangle in dark curls instead, covering the man’s face.

“Are you okay?” Naruto repeated, voice hoarse, and Sasuke nodded and let his hands fall away, staring up at the ceiling for a second before he looked at him. Naruto smiled at the raw emotion he saw there and ducked down to press a kiss to Sasuke’s bare hip, which made the man chuckle softly.

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck, Naruto, I’m okay, just high,” Sasuke mumbled and Naruto laughed and straightened.

“Want me to help you put your pants on again?” he offered and Sasuke waved a hand lazily.

“In a moment. Aren’t you..?” he wondered, trailing off, and Naruto tilted his head to the side with a grin.

“Hell, yes. I just, you’re my priority,” he admitted and Sasuke flushed and groaned, hiding behind his hands again as he laughed. Naruto grinned at the sound, watching for a moment before he moved and crawled up to sit on the couch, stretching his legs out and spreading them to make room for the erection tenting his pants. Sasuke twisted onto his side and looked at him through half-lidded eyes, smiling softly, and Naruto chuckled and asked, “Are you about to fall asleep?”

“Maybe,” Sasuke confessed then bit his lip and darted a glance up at him before looking back at his tented pants and, to Naruto’s surprise, flushed scarlet.

“What’s up?” he asked, curious, and Sasuke gave him a look that most closely resembled a pout.

“I just,” Sasuke began then broke of in a mumble before speaking up again, “God, I feel so ungrateful. I, uh, I kinda, I want to watch you, if, if you’re okay with that?”

Unused to the nerves on display, Naruto arched an eyebrow and leered at him, teasing good-naturedly,

“Jerk off? Why, I never took you for such a pervert.”

“Like you’re any better,” Sasuke sniffed, rolling his eyes with a wry smile, and Naruto chuckled and pushed his hands under his pants, freeing his hard cock and then showing them down, letting them drop to his feet. He adjusted his hold as he slouched back on the couch, humming as he started stroking slowly, lips parting in a gasp as he twisted his hand over the head just so, spreading the slick precome over it.

He threw Sasuke a smile when the man’s hand found his thigh and spread his legs obediently when it slid to caress the inside of the muscle, pulling gently. He let his head roll back as he cupped his balls in his free hand, groaning deeply as he pressed his fingertips against his perineum, already hurtling towards the edge.

“You’re so hard,” Sasuke murmured next to him and Naruto turned his head to look at him, panting as he watched Sasuke watch him, gaze trained on his moving hand and biting at his lower lip.

“I h-had to wa- aah, watch you, y’know,” Naruto managed, hips arching up as he increased his speed, eyes falling shut with a moan. Sasuke was caressing his thigh, dangerously close to his moving hands, and Naruto shuddered when he pulled his legs further apart. Forcing his eyes back open, his gaze found Sasuke’s other hand first, holding his renewed erection and stroking it lazily, and choked, “Fuck,  _ Sasuke _ .”

Heat swelled up and overflowed inside him as he came abruptly, painting white ribbons across his stomach and chest, shoulders pressing hard against the couch as his back arched. He groaned as air flowed back into his lungs, trembling as he stroked himself through the orgasm, hips canting up in awkward thrusts. 

He let his hand fall away, panting, and opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling as he collapsed back against the couch. He rolled his head to the side to look when he felt Sasuke’s hand move from his thigh and his jaw slackened as he watched the man trail his fingers through the mess he had made before bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean.

“Fuck, you, why, holy fuck,” Naruto sputtered and Sasuke looked up at him, fingers still in his mouth, and arched an eyebrow questioningly. Naruto swore and reached out to thread his fingers through Sasuke’s hair, groaning, “God,  _ how _ are you so  _ hot _ ?”

Sasuke smirked and pulled his fingers free with a wet pop, stating,

“Natural talent.”

Naruto laughed at the sassy reply and stroked his cheek, grinning.

“I suppose so. Fetch me a towel, will you?” he asked and Sasuke nodded, turning onto his back and arching to pull his underwear up over his softening cock followed by the tight pants. He bit his lip as he sat up and Naruto felt his stomach tighten with fresh want as Sasuke flushed, color reddening gradually as he stood, breathing out shakily. Clearing his throat, he rasped, “You know, you don’t-”

“It’s just teasing,” Sasuke sighed as he fluffed the skirt of his dress, interrupting him mid-sentence, and Naruto hummed.

“Still-” he began but Sasuke’s glare shut him up and he held his hands out in defeat.

“I want to wear it, it feels good, and stop worrying,” he ordered as he stomped passed and Naruto watched him go, grinning.

“Yes, love!”

* * *

 

Naruto had wiped himself off carefully then thrown his indoors shoes, clean clothes and what he needed to shower into his gym bag and dashed out the door in workout shorts and a t-shirt. He had half-jogged the fifteen minute walk to the gym, greeting the receptionists with a grin and a wave as he swiped his member’s card to get through the doors. He had just stuffed his bag in a locker and was changing shoes when a familiar voice greeted him with a teasing,

“Don’t you look like you got the cream.”

“Kiba!” Naruto exclaimed, jumping up to pull his grinning friend into a strong hug. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Kiba laughed then elbowed him non-too-gently in the side, winking at him. “Guessing you’re better than good? Heard you’re sleeping with Sasuke.”

Naruto grimaced at the choice of words, tugging the second shoe on and starting to tie it as he replied,

“Yeah, we’re dating. It’s good.”

“Just good?” Kiba prodded, leaning against the locker opposite of him as he tied his wild hair back with a hair-band and Naruto gave him a wry grin.

“Okay, yeah, it’s better than good. Happy now?” he asked and Kiba chuckled, the red tattoos on his cheeks stretching in a smirk.

“Ecstatic. So, what are you doing today?” he wondered and Naruto stretched his arms over his head and twisted his back with a groan before he rose.

“Running and weights,” he answered and Kiba nodded, gesturing vaguely towards the gym’s weight room.

“Need a spotter?” he offered and Naruto shook his head, clapping his shoulder.

“No, I’m good. It’s leg day since I had my day-off yesterday,” he explained and Kiba hummed, nodding in understanding. “I’ll spot you though if you were going to do some lifting?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. So, how’s Sasuke? Sore?” Kiba leered and Naruto blushed deeply, causing the brunette to back-track quickly, hands up. “On second thought, I don’t want to know.”

“You’re such a pervert!” Naruto complained, scrubbing at his burning cheeks, and Kiba snickered.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” he teased and Naruto tried to frown but gave up and laughed instead.

“Sasuke’s fine. He just had a long week,” he replied and Kiba let out a theatrical moan.

“Oh, God, tell me ‘bout it! We had three bitches pupping this week, it’s been completely insane,” he whined and Naruto whipped his head around and stopped him with a hand square on his chest.

“Wait, wait, wait. You have  _ three  _ litters of puppies, adorable new, itsy-bitsy puppies, and you  _ haven’t  _ told me?” Naruto demanded and Kiba laughed at him, brushing his hand off and stepping around him into the gym. Naruto grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tugged like an overexcited three-year-old as he bubbled, “Can I come over? Would it be safe? Are they all okay? Are the moms okay? How many are there? What types? Are they cute? What am I saying, of course they’re cute, but are there any really cute ones? Y’know, with-”

“Jesus, man, slow down!” Kiba grinned, making calming motions with his hands, and started to list of answers, ticking his fingers off as he went, “Yeah, sure, you can come over, what the hell, bring Sasuke too. But they’ll have to stay with their mommies for now, especially Aina’s lot! Yeah, they’re all okay, all eleven borders, nine maremmas, and six eurasiers. The moms are all mommy champions and eating like horses! And yes, we have a border pup with just the one black ear that’s adorable.”

“Ohhh myyyy Gooood,” Naruto squealed, jumping in place, and Kiba grinned at him, shoving him gently towards a treadmill, stepping up on one of his own. Naruto jumped up on it and quickly set it running at a comfortable speed, logging in to his own training profile on the screen and selecting one of his longer regimes before he turned back to Kiba with a bright, eager grin. “Okay, so Aina is one of the moms, is Akamaru or Kuromaru the dad?”

“Akamaru,” Kiba bragged proudly and Naruto held his hand out expectantly, getting a ringing high-five immediately.

“Nice, man! He’s such a good boy, I’m glad your mom finally came around,” he grinned and Kiba nodded, adding with a beam,

“Yeah, and we’ve got takers for all of the pups! Except one of the eurasiers. He’s the runt of the litter, and looks a bit loopy with his coloration.”

“I hope someone claims him,” Naruto frowned and Kiba sighed, half-shrugging.

“Well, that’s the downside to this business, I guess. Sometimes you have to let one go,” he grumbled, obviously not happy with the idea, and Naruto reached out and patted his arm.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m sure someone will pick him up,” he promised and Kiba gave him a half-smile and nodded. Trying to ease the somber mood, Naruto grinned and gave him a light punch. “Race ya!”

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Kiba growled, diving for the controls as Naruto frantically increased the speed for himself.

They had a little ongoing game, see, in which whoever raced the furthest at their max speed won. It was currently thirty-three to twenty-five, in Naruto’s favor. Kiba claimed it was because he was just an amateur runner so it did not really count.

Several minutes later, Naruto nearly brained himself on the rail as he frantically slowed down the speed, Kiba following a mere second later.

“That was… way easier… than usual,” Kiba panted as they caught their breaths at walking speed, and Naruto groaned, holding on to the support for good measure as he drank what felt like half his water-bottle at once.

“Too much sex,” he mumbled under his breath but Kiba heard him and burst into loud guffaws and he flushed beet red as he desperately tried to shush the man, finally resorting to smacking him over the head loosely, hissing as he tried to avoid the other - now staring - patrons overhearing, “For fuck’s sake, man, shut up!”

“Oh my God, I never thought I’d hear you say  _ that _ !” Kiba barked, wiping tears from his eyes and holding his side.

“Yeah, yeah, now zip it!” Naruto growled and Kiba grunted, half-choking on a new peal of laughter.

Naruto rolled his eyes and dug his earphones out of his pocket, plugging them into his phone as he walked. He scrolled through his music until he found one of his running lists and turned it on, dropping his phone in a holder, sighing as he upped the speed again.

“Hey, I’m gonna actually run,” he told Kiba, earphones dangling from his hand, and the man gave him a much less teasing grin, although his eyes were still glittering with mirth.

“Go ahead,” Kiba answered, waving a hand, and Naruto nodded, drowning in the quick beat of the music moments later.

He had always had a short attention span, something that drew him to running as he could let his mind drift while his body worked, and it had turned into such a good thing. His uncle had picked up on his talent, recognizing his dad’s speed and his mom’s stamina in him while he was still playing around in middle school, and by the time he went to high school he was competing at national and international events. Running had earned him a scholarship to Konoha University and he had chosen to focus on becoming a preschool teacher while he aimed to run further and faster than ever. He was grateful, he had not wanted to have to choose between academia and competing, and with the university’s adjustments for elite athletes, he had not needed to. He was six years in, nearly done with all his mandatory work practice, and he loved the kids he worked with so much.

His recent choice to expand into running obstacle courses was filling him with new determination and his steady increase in training regimen the past months was definitely helping him improve. Although, his poor performance today spoke otherwise.

“Well, just a new thing to get used to,” he mumbled to himself, gaze set on the numbers of his pulse, a steady 163 beats per minute. Panting, he watched it climb to nearly 190 as the pre-set program he had started entered a peak intervall.

He relaxed into the familiar workout, not running at nearly his maximum as he had neither of his trainers there, but still pushing until he could feel the ache of acid start to settle in his muscles. He did not notice Kiba leaving to head further into the gym, focused on running, the craving for improvement burning along his spine. He had qualified for both the London and Rio games, placing bronze twice and in the top five in the rest of his races. Still, he wanted to place first like his dad had, but at the distance his mom used to run.

The distance counter hit a solid 5 km and Naruto sighed and shook his head at the time, tugging his earphones out as the program entered his cool-down sequence.

“Dissatisfied?” Kiba hummed, peering at the numbers on the display, and Naruto picked his water bottle up.

“Yeah,” he grunted, draining it in one go, and Kiba frowned.

“How much time do you have left?” he wondered and Naruto squinted at the wall, thinking.

“Six, seven weeks? Something like that,” he replied and Kiba nodded.

“Well, better get in shape then!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto sighed, the speed slowing down gradually to allow his muscles to work away some of the built up acid. 

“So, I need to do my lifts then I'm about ready to go. How about you?” Kiba wondered and Naruto pointed at the cleaning spray and paper towels as he neared the end of the slow-down.

“Fetch me some, will ya? I can spot you and then do my stuff,” Naruto replied as he logged the days results, well aware his uncle would be confused to see the drop in performance.

“Thanks, man, that'd be great,” Kiba called back as he tugged some towels loose and got one of the bottles from the rack. 

Naruto wiped the machine off thoroughly with the spray and towels, then refilled his water bottle before following Kiba into the weight room.

“So how much are you lifting?” Naruto asked as Kiba claimed one of the seats, throwing his towel over it and starting to adjust the weights. 

“About forty kilos now,” he answered and Naruto whistled quietly. That was a fair bit more than he could. Kiba settled on the bench and grasped the bar, glancing up at him a moment later. “Ready?”

“Yup,” Naruto nodded, widening his stance slightly and hovering with his hands close to the bar. Kiba counted his reps out under his breath, lips moving silently, and Naruto watched him carefully, ready to aid him if the weight proved too much. 

“And.. done!” Kiba huffed as he replaced the bar in its holders and Naruto grinned down at him. 

“Good job!”

“Thanks,” Kiba chuckled, wiping himself off with the towel, and Naruto hummed as he picked up his phone and water bottle again, nodding towards the machine he wanted to use.

“I'm going to continue, see you Monday?” he asked and Kiba nodded, giving him a teasing grin. 

“Eager to get home, huh?” he leered and Naruto flushed and swatted him on the shoulder. 

“Shut up. Text me when we can come over to see the puppies,” Naruto replied and Kiba grinned.

“Will do! See you Monday, Blondie.”

Naruto just raised his middle finger over his shoulder in response to the awful nickname and Kiba’s laughter followed him until he resumed listening to his music. 

He finished his squats and continued with lunges, followed by calf raises and then the leg press. He finished with curls and extensions, then did a bunch of various sit-ups. He went for a small run to cool down again then stretched extensively, well-aware it was plain stupid to skip the tedious task.

He showered quickly, washing the sweat away, then dried off and threw on fresh clothes at record speed. He grabbed his bag and waved at the receptionists again as he left, walking at a brisk pace, eager to get home. 

A while later, he opened the door to the apartment and closed it after himself as he called,

“Sasuke?”

“Yeah?” came the instantaneous answer from the kitchen and Naruto grinned and left his bag in the hallway, kicking his shoes off before heading inside. A savoury smell of lemongrass and cream wafted towards him and his stomach rumbled authoritatively.

“Smells good, what is it?” he wondered as he entered the kitchen and found Sasuke standing at the stove. He paused to take him in and found he had changed clothes, now wearing a simple black t-shirt and fleece pants and an apron.

“Chicken in lemon sauce and wild rice, and sauteed carrots, peppers, broccoli and zucchini,” Sasuke replied, leaning back against him when Naruto wrapped his arms around his chest. He tilted his head back for a kiss and Naruto obliged happily, beaming. Sasuke smiled slightly when they split and murmured, “Welcome back.”

“Thanks,” Naruto hummed softly, hugging him closer and Sasuke relaxed against him, stirring the vegetables occasionally while keeping an eye on the chicken sauce, a timer ticking down for the rice. 

“How was the gym?” Sasuke asked and Naruto grimaced and made a so-so gesture with one hand. 

“I've lost some time on my five-kay, and I lost a race to Kiba. Oh! He said they've got puppies, lots of them! We can come over to say hi and look at them in a while,” Naruto grinned and Sasuke glanced back at him curiously. 

“We?” he questioned and Naruto nodded, gesturing towards the approximate direction of the Inuzuka Kennel. 

“Yeah, Kiba told me to bring you too,” he explained and Sasuke nodded, looking a little bit pleased.

“Hn. Take the food to the table, will you? I'll just wash my hands,” Sasuke said as he neatly stepped aside, giving Naruto access to the stove and muting the timer with a touch as he passed.

Naruto did as asked and Sasuke joined him moments later, perching on a chair with one leg pulled up underneath him.

“Why did you change clothes?” Naruto wondered as he served himself, heaping his plate full of food. Glancing up, he found Sasuke’s gaze instantly and realized the man had been staring when he immediately looked away, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. 

“Comfort,” Sasuke replied with a shrug and Naruto tilted his head sideways in bewilderment, staring at the other man for a moment. Sasuke ignored him and Naruto shook his head and started in on the food, deciding he was too hungry to pry. 

They ate in companionable silence, only requests for more food and to pass the salt breaking the stillness. Sasuke, as usual, finished eating before him, sitting back and pulling a leg to his chest, watching him through hooded eyes still sharp with attention. Unnerved, Naruto swallowed and asked,

“Is there something wrong?”

Sasuke shook his head with a lazy smirk, gesturing at his half-full plate as he murmured,

“Finish your food.”

Naruto hesitantly continued eating, squirming under Sasuke’s gaze, even as a spark of heat zinged up his spine. He loved having Sasuke’s attention, being his focus, and knowing the man was watching him was driving him a little crazy. Wanting Sasuke to notice him was what had started their rivalry, what had led them to form such a strong bond and brought them here However, the moment he finished eating, Sasuke unfolded from the chair and started clearing away the dishes.

“Isn't it my turn?” Naruto questioned, confused, and Sasuke shrugged as he stepped over to the sink and opened the dishwasher. 

“You can do it tomorrow,” he replied and Naruto frowned but nodded slowly in acceptance. 

“Okay.. let me know if you want help though,” he said as he rose and started towards the living room, full and thinking that lying down for a moment would not be such a bad idea. 

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, stacking the plates in carefully, and Naruto rolled his shoulders as he walked out of the kitchen, oddly tense. 

He was just about to veer off towards the couch when the open door to Sasuke’s room made him pause. Walking closer, he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, surveying the room as he tried to puzzle out why Sasuke was behaving-... well, not weird, but odd. Eyes wandering he found the adorable clothes the man had been wearing hanging haphazardly over the paper screen Sasuke used to gain a little more division to his room and it struck him as strange when he recalled how adamant Sasuke had been he was careful with the garments. Paying more attention now, he realized the bed he had made before he left was rumpled again, the bottle of lube thrown near the end, and there was a new towel draped over the back of a chair, still damp from what must have been a rather recent shower. 

Gears finally slotting into place, he took three long steps over to the bedside drawer and opened it. Then he grinned and turned on his heel, heading back to the kitchen. 

Sasuke was standing at the counter, tidying away spices, and he glanced up when he entered again.

“I can handle it, Naruto, I pro…” he trailed off when Naruto ducked around him and wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling him back against himself.

“I know you can,” Naruto replied, grinning and nuzzling smooth skin just beneath Sasuke’s ear, and the man leaned his head to the side to give him more room with a nearly silent moan. Naruto hummed, pleased, and slid his hands down Sasuke’s sides, scrunching his t-shirt up to slip his hands across smooth skin as he breathed, “You're still wearing it, aren't you?”

“H-hn,” Sasuke shuddered, arching back against his chest as he brushed one of his hands up, stopping just below Sasuke’s pectoral.

“Couldn't keep your hands to yourself though, could you?” Naruto growled, voice low and quiet, enjoying Sasuke’s sharp inhale as he sucked a bruise into his pale skin, purple and red blooming underneath his mouth. 

“What?” Sasuke gasped, hands flying up to cling to his arms as he licked a long, wet stripe across his neck.

“There's a wet towel in your room, and it's not one of the ones you used before,” Naruto elaborated, thumbing Sasuke's pert nipple and squeezing gently, earning a soft gasp. 

“Was a cold shower, dumbass,” Sasuke answered, voice throaty, and Naruto smiled against his shoulder, pinching his nipple and getting a surprisingly satisfying curse.

“Why?” he wondered, edging closer to Sasuke’s waistband with his other hand, and the man's stomach tensed, flattening under his palm. 

“I kept, mm, kept thinking about you. It was getting, ah, difficult to not just get myself off,” Sasuke mumbled, leaning his head on his shoulder as he reached back to thread his fingers through his hair.

“Was it difficult waiting for me, love? Hot and bothered, and all alone?” Naruto crooned, playing with the nipple caught between his fingers, and Sasuke gasped and his fingers tightened in his hair.

“H-hn,” he grunted, nodding shallowly, although he could not tell whether it was in encouragement or agreement or both. 

“Think I should reward you then?” Naruto hummed as he pushed his hand under Sasuke’s pants and cupped his hard cock through the cotton of his boxers, finding the damp spot over the head and pressing his thumb against it gently. “For being such a good, eager little darling?”

“God, Naruto…” Sasuke groaned, hips rocking into his grasp needily, and Naruto chuckled softly.

“Well?” he urged and Sasuke half-turned in his arms to glare at him. 

“Either you fuck me, or I  _ will _ get myself off,” he hissed and Naruto's heart jumped in his chest, desire washing through him and pooling in his gut. 

“Whatever you want,” he breathed, letting go of him to push a palm firmly against his back, bending him forward over the counter. Sasuke followed willingly, hands braced against the top, and Naruto stepped back to tug his t-shirt over his head, dropping it carelessly. 

Sasuke made an impatient, growling noise, and Naruto grasped his hips and pulled his pants and boxers down to pool around his ankles. Sasuke's head made a muted, thudding noise when he dropped it onto the counter with a groan. Naruto chuckled softly as he divested himself of his own clothes, watching Sasuke step out of his pants and toe them aside. He took a moment to just look, gaze drawn irresistibly to the pink glass-rose nestled between Sasuke’s spread buttocks, and he let out a soft groan of pure want.

“God, Sasuke,” he sighed, cupping his bottom with both hands and pressing a thumb against the elaborate rose, relishing in Sasuke’s groan. He took ahold of the plug carefully and twisted it, watching Sasuke's hips stutter in an attempted thrust as the man swore, voice rough with lust. Naruto licked his lips as he pulled at the plug carefully, breathing, “You look so good.”

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent, hands moving restlessly across the counter top. Naruto grasped the toy more firmly and pulled at it until Sasuke was stretched wide around the thickest part of it, pink glass contrasting pale skin, then pushed it back in as Sasuke’s moans and curses filled his ears. Repeating the motion, he pulled a little further this time, until the cone started to narrow again, then shifted his hold and started to move it in tiny pulls and pushes, his free hand splayed over Sasuke’s buttock, keeping the t-shirt out of the way. His cock was heavy between his thighs, arching towards his stomach with each of Sasuke’s moans, and he leaned his forehead against Sasuke’s back, listening to the man's panting breaths and hammering heartbeat.

“ _ Nnnggh _ , Na-aaah, N-Naruto, God, Naruto,  _ c'mon! _ ” Sasuke gasped, clenching hard around the toy with a cry, and Naruto groaned when it almost pulled the glass weight out of his grasp, his body taking it in eagerly.

“Okay, fuck, do we need-" Naruto started, straightening as he eased the toy free, and watched the puckered opening clench, uselessly trying to close, but Sasuke interrupted him,

“No, ‘s fine, just, shit, fuck me,  _ now _ .”

“Okay. Okay,” Naruto groaned, setting the plug down on his discarded underwear, his other hand never leaving Sasuke’s hot skin. Grasping himself, he smeared the precome beading the tip around the best he could, before nestling between Sasuke’s legs, head just touching his entrance. “O-okay?”

Sasuke nodded, one arm stretched out and hand grasping the opposite edge of the counter, the other curled under his head, pillowing it. Naruto grasped his hip again, pressing forward and cursing at the smooth, effortless slide of his cock inside Sasuke’s wet, open body. He leaned over Sasuke and pressed his forehead between his shoulder blades then bullied an arm under him, holding on tightly as he started to move. 

“H-harder,” Sasuke demanded, arching into him, and Naruto obliged, panting as he deepened each stroke into proper thrusts. Sasuke whined in pleasure, whole body twitching underneath him, then to his surprise snarled, “Harder, dammit!”

“Hold on,” Naruto groaned and straightened again, his hold on Sasuke’s hips becoming almost bruising as he shifted his center of gravity, putting his full weight behind each move. 

Sasuke clung to the counter, body jerking with every thrust, but he was babbling praise and curses between cries and moans and giggles of pleasure. The bubbly laughter was what reassured Naruto the most and he angled his hips down to hit Sasuke’s spot, grinning when the man arched up abruptly. He could feel tension building in Sasuke’s body already and made sure to keep hitting the gland inside relentlessly, leaning forward a moment later and grasping Sasuke’s shoulder, forcing him to arch up and revelling in his shout of pleasure.

“C'mon, come for me, love,” Naruto urged and Sasuke’s body tightened convulsively around him as the man swore and whined.

Letting him fall back down to the counter, Naruto pulled out and urged him around before he lifted him up, hooking one of Sasuke’s legs around his waist and holding the other straight as he pushed back inside with a deep groan of pleasure. 

“Fuck, shit, Naruto,” Sasuke gasped, chest heaving, and Naruto grinned down at him, hips slapping against his skin. His dark gaze was full of thick affection and syrupy desire and Naruto thought he was going to drown in them.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, ignoring how strained his voice was, and Sasuke threw him a slightly desperate look but complied, taking himself in hand with a curse. 

“G-god,” Sasuke choked, eyes squeezed shut and biting his lip as his hand flew over himself, and Naruto groaned loudly as his body tightened around him in waves again moments later. 

“O-okay?” he questioned when Sasuke opened his eyes a sliver and the man nodded with a moan. Looking down, Naruto watched him smear his come over his softening cock, and then slip lower to cup his balls and roll them gently in his palm. 

Heat rushing through him in waves, Naruto swore and shifted the man's legs over his shoulders, leaning forward and planting his hands on either side of Sasuke’s chest. Staring into his eyes, he picked up speed again, each thrust jostling Sasuke hard enough to make him worry faintly. Twisting, he pressed a sloppy kiss to the inside of his knee, and Sasuke moaned, eyes falling shut again. 

“N-Naruto, I n-need, God, I, m-more,” Sasuke groaned, tossing his head to either side restlessly, and Naruto swore between his teeth, rhythm stuttering.

“Love, fuck, S-Sasuke,” he moaned, focusing on driving his hips forward, and Sasuke reached out and tugged at his arm. Naruto adjusted his weight and let him have it, watching with rapt attention as Sasuke folded most of his fingers down before giving him a wicked smirk and sucking the two left into his mouth. Naruto cried out, hips slowing to increase the force as his cock swelled, slamming into Sasuke who was sucking and licking at his fingers with abandon.

He came with the force of a freight train crashing into a wall, soaring away to a white space of ecstasy as he shouted out his pleasure, Sasuke’s moans and laughter ringing in his ears.

He had no concept of time when he came to, hips sore with the force he had been using, and Sasuke was twitching underneath him, laughing helplessly. 

“G-god, Naruto,” he sighed, caressing his back and Naruto hummed happily, wriggling closer and Sasuke hissed and swore. “Fuck, stay still, I'm-, fuck.”

Naruto looked up at him with a ridiculously sappy smile plastered across his face, petting whatever part of Sasuke he could reach. Sasuke’s cheeks were wet but he was smiling, slightly lopsided. 

“I'll need to pull out eventually though,” Naruto murmured and Sasuke gave him a pointed look that clearly spoke ‘later’. Humming, he added, “Besides, how are you comfortable?”

“Still high,” Sasuke replied softly with a roll of his eyes and Naruto chuckled, making him hiss again. 

“Sorry,” Naruto mumbled, grinning at him, and Sasuke sighed contentedly, playing with his hair. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, nodding slightly, and Naruto pouted when their eyes met again, making Sasuke arch an eyebrow in askance. “What?”

“I wanna kiss you,” Naruto whined and Sasuke sighed and shook his head, poking him in the arm non-too-gently.

“Moron. Fine, you can pull out,” Sasuke allowed and Naruto dropped a kiss to his chest before he pushed himself up and as carefully as he could eased out of Sasuke. The man still grimaced, with discomfort and perhaps some pain, and Naruto scooped him up in his arms and carried him into his own room. 

Sasuke was oddly silent, barely protesting, and Naruto realized why when he laid the man down on top of sheets, watching Sasuke almost crack his jaw with the yawn splitting his face open. 

“I'll clean you up and then you can go to sleep,” Naruto murmured softly, warm with affection, and Sasuke nodded tiredly. Naruto kissed him soundly, humming with pleasure when Sasuke reciprocated, a hand settling at the back of his neck and keeping him close when he made to pull back. They shared another kiss before Sasuke relaxed into the soft bedding, eyes half-mast.

“I'm cold,” he complained quietly and Naruto gave him a sympathetic look as he picked up a towel and headed for the door. 

“I'll hurry, I promise,” he replied and hurried across the floor to the kitchen, drenching the towel in hot water. He returned moments later to Sasuke who was shivering and trying to curl up under the cover and made a soft noise of pity that made Sasuke glare half-heartedly at him. 

He wiped Sasuke off carefully, cleaning away cum and lube with gentle hands, then wrapped Sasuke up in the blankets and fetched the man's own cover from his bed, adding it to the bundle as well. Crouching next to Sasuke’s head, he reached out and stroked his cheek affectionately as Sasuke sighed and relaxed.

He stayed there until Sasuke was asleep then went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off as well before hanging up the towel. He fetched the towel from his gym bag and hung it up too, then tugged a pair of sweatpants on and cleaned the kitchen. He washed the toy carefully in the bathroom and dried it off before placing it back inside Sasuke’s bedside drawer, throwing the soiled clothes in the hamper. He put away the leftover food in the fridge then went to use the toilet and brush his teeth. 

Tasks accomplished, Naruto flicked all the lights off and sneaked back into his bedroom with a glass of water and a pair of aspirin that he left on the bedside table next to Sasuke. He slipped down in his bed next to Sasuke and settled with a silent sigh, trying his best to not wake the man. 

“Hug,” Sasuke mumbled into the darkness and Naruto started in surprise then beamed and crawled in under the covers to spoon Sasuke’s warm shape, tucking his knees up behind the man's and wrapping an arm around his middle.

Sasuke sighed softly and linked their fingers, pressing back against him, and Naruto kissed his shoulder repeatedly, a scatter of sweet touches that he tried to pour as much affection as he could into. The gentle squeeze of sleepy fingers around his own made him smile and he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes with a whole garden of flowers of warmth and love blooming in his chest. 

He was  _ so _ in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhh. More fluffy Sasuke, check. More sex, check. More plot development, check, I think?  
> Btw, I struggled to describe Sasuke's clothes so, uh, I drew them [ **here**](https://kriss-the-writing-nerd.tumblr.com/post/176567675172/soft-fanart-or)
> 
> Next up is: Body paint! Bottom Naru! And puppies!


End file.
